Eighteen Links
by UrNotAMonster
Summary: What happens when human Bella saves a human Edward when his vampire family can't? AU/Canon couples. GRAPHIC & MATURE!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hi everyone! So, we've been creeping around FanFiction for a while now, reading through the massive amounts of stories that are out there in our spare time, and WOW there are some fuckin' amazing stories! Anyway, we thought we'd try our hand at this writing business. So, to be clear, this is our very first story, meaning we would love and appreciate any feedback that you have for us, good or bad. We will never hound you for reviews or hold chapters hostage until we reach a certain number of reviews (c'mon now, that's just cruel), but remember that we welcome and value your opinions!

On to other news, this chapter is being posted on a Saturday, but after today, we will start posting chapters every Sunday. We are both fairly OCD, so you can rest assured that we won't deviate from this schedule or fail to post unless it's absolutely necessary. However, if Eddie and Jazzy show up at our door and want us to tie them up and play with them, you guys will take a back seat. Sorry! I'm sure you'd all understand

Also, major **WARNING** here… this will be a **GRAPHIC**, dark and twisty, **MATURE **story!!! So, if you're not 18 or older, please PLEASE find your entertainment elsewhere. When we post a chapter that is particularly graphic, we will warn you at the beginning of the chapter so that you can skip it if you like. We will also include a basic summary at the bottom of the chapter so that you won't miss out on any major details or events. Pretty nice of us huh? Yeah, we thought so too

Playlist for Chapter One: _We Might Fall_ by Ryan Star, _Dying Young _by Ten Years, and _So Long, Goodbye_ by Ten Years.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

**Chapter One**

**EPOV**

Nails on a chalkboard.

Screaming masses being slaughtered.

Pulsing drums that rattle teeth.

I struggle to grasp what the sound is and where it is coming from. I don't open my eyes in fear that the noise is right in front of me. My memory is cloudy and it takes me a few moments to realize that the noise is coming from me. More accurately, the noise is coming from inside my head. It is throbbing with an intensity that I have never known before. Slowly reality comes back to me in brief flashes.

Screeching tires.

The smell of smoke.

Three massive men.

Black masks.

Blinding pain.

The van.

The events of what happened suggest I have been attacked and kidnapped. I decide I should open my eyes to try to figure out exactly where I am. When I open them I regret making the choice to do so.

There is a blackness that surrounds me and fills my entire being with a sense of dread. It is icy and damp. The room isn't very large, maybe ten feet by eight feet, and is entirely cement and stone. The only trickle of light seems to come from a stairway in the corner that leads upward, meaning I must be in some sort of basement or underground bunker. The air is hung with the smell of evil and death, which linger so strongly that I can almost taste it.

I glance around the room quickly trying to find a way out before I realize that my hands are raised above me. I quickly pull on them and find them bound in cold metal. Looking up I find myself chained to a wall wearing two metal cuffs. Pulling with all my strength on the restraints gets me nowhere except bleeding and exhausted.

I need to get my breathing under control and try to figure out a plan to get out of here. My eyes have adjusted and I can see a little more clearly now. Another glance around the space and I find I am not alone. Ten feet in front of me, chained to the wall across the empty space, hangs another person. She is limp and hanging by her arms from the same chains I find myself in. Her arms are stretched above her and the tops of her hands look swollen and purple, I assume from the lack of circulation. Even if she is alive, I doubt that she will ever regain full strength in her hands. Her dark brown hair hangs down her back with her face pressed into the cement wall. She is skinny. Too skinny. She has no shoes or socks on and her feet are dragging on the ground, though not supporting her weight. Her knees are bent at the crook, almost at a ninety-degree angle. Her toes are curled underneath her feet, and I can see her heels are black. She is eerily still. I can't tell if she is breathing. She is the death that I smell. The clothes have been torn from her body so that she is only wearing a white tank top with underwear and no pants.

Her body is covered in bruises and scrapes from what I can tell. There is a large gash on her calf and dried blood that runs down to the ground forming a small puddle under her foot.

Panic starts to set in as a finally realize the magnitude of the situation I have found myself in. I can't breathe. My lungs won't work, and I am gasping for air that won't seem to come through my mouth. There is a weight pressing on my chest, and I feel like I am going to explode from the inside. Desolation weighs upon me and I fight again to try to free myself from these shackles. I start to lose what little oxygen I have left in my lungs, and I feel all the air being sucked out of this room. I am hot and extremely thirsty. My heart is beating so rapidly that I fear it is going to send me into cardiac arrest. Then it hits me… I am having a heart attack. I know it. I am having a heart attack and my father isn't here to help.

Wait… my family. They will find me. Alice will have a vision, and Jasper will track my scent to find me. This thought process calms me down and allows me to realize I am not having a heart attack, but simply a panic attack. I laugh at the irony of my brother being a psychologist with no one to practice on but me. Yet here I am, having a panic attack and he is not here to help. Jasper always tries to "psych me" but gets frustrated that I am perfectly healthy. Well, except for the fact that my family consists of a bunch of vampires.

I start to take deep breaths and find the air cool and refreshing against my scorching lungs. I am willing to bet that Alice saw what happened and who captured me and they are on their way right now. More deep breaths. My father would never let anything happen to me. In the unfortunate event that something does happen, he will change me. It is earlier than planned, but maybe it is better this way. Exhale.

I never thought I would, or even could, be kidnapped, seeing as how I live with the world's most dangerous predators. That is something that happens to poor people who can't afford to go to court to get custody of their children. It happens to irresponsible teenagers who run away and make the wrong kind of friends. It doesn't happen to adopted children of wealthy, powerful vampires.

"Ughhh."

I whip my head around to face the girl who just whimpered.

"Hello. Are you awake?" I whisper to her. I nearly ask her if she is alive. She was so still. I have never seen someone be as still as she was, except for my vampires.

She doesn't answer but just barely groans again.

"Hello. Can you hear me?" I ask more loudly.

Again she doesn't respond but she starts to move. Her feet, which were tucked under her and hanging on the ground, start to move slowly and she tries to pull herself up by her arms. She fails and falls back down with the chains making a clanking rusted sound. Her left leg, the one without the gash, lifts up and she places her foot flat on the floor. Her knee is bent and she stands up dragging her other leg along. The mental exertion greatly outweighing the physical as the girl struggles to come back to reality. Finally after what seems like a few hours, she manages to get her right foot flat on the ground and she is standing. She flexes her purple fingers, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I decide to keep quiet because I don't want to scare the hell out of her and I wait for her to turn around. However, she makes no more indication that she is going to turn around and places her forehead against the wall and lets out a deep sigh. She continues to wiggle her fingers trying to get the blood flow to return to them. I never was one blessed with patience.

"Are you okay?"

She jerks her head around startled at my voice and her eyes meet mine.

The look in her eyes will never leave me, even if I live to be 1,000 years old. The depths of darkness that are locked into her eyes will forever be burned into my memory. She holds so much despair and the brown in her eyes looks lifeless and black. I can't look away, but there is nothing more I want in this moment than to break the hold of her eyes on mine. I feel myself drowning in a sea of desperation and the panic returns. It is not human to look the way she does. Bound and suspended from a wall, chained like an animal, and to have eyes like hers. She is soulless with orbs that let me see into her depths.

She opens her mouth to speak but no sound comes out. She tries again. She closes her eyes and releases her spell on me. I quickly dart my eyes down. That was a mistake. My eyes drag down her body. Her tank top is dirty and very thin, allowing me a perfect image of her petite body beneath. Her panties are blue and white striped, clinging to her hips in the most sinful of ways. They are that boy cut that my sister Alice claims to love so much. At the thought of Alice, my chest tightens and I look away. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to stop the moisture from building up and spilling over. I will not allow myself to cry in front of this girl.

"W-what's your n-name?" She cracks out. Her voice is barely a whisper and sounds broken from weeks of not being used. I wonder when the last time she spoke was, the last words uttered from her full cracked lips. I open my eyes to find her staring at me. Once again, her eyes mesmerize me as she captures my gaze.

"Edward. What's yours?"

"B-Bella."

"Bella." The name sounds light on my tongue like it belongs there and I have said it everyday for a hundred years. "Where are we? And how long have you been here?"

She shrugs her shoulders. Apparently she doesn't know the answer to either question, which only frightens me more.

"The last date I remember before I was taken was June 10th."

My heart drops for her. I don't know if I should tell her that today is July 20th. Would she want to know that she has been here over a month? I decided to leave that choice up to her. I know I would want to know.

"Would you like to know what today's date is?" She nods her head. "It's July 20th."

She sucks in a gust of air and bites her bottom lip. For a moment I think she is going to cry and I look away trying to give her what little privacy I can. When I chance a glance back to her face, she is composed with a black mask of indifference. She hasn't shed a single tear. She must have recognized the expression on my face.

"Don't worry. I am okay. I won't cry." She barks out a humorless laugh.

She seems stronger than I am because I am ready to fall to my knees and let it all out, and I have only been here for a few hours.

"How did you get here?"

I roll the question over and over in my head, not entirely sure myself. The flashes that I received earlier come floating back.

"I was at an old record store in Port Angeles. I had just bought a part for my record player. I remember it being bright out, and I was alone." What I fail to mention is the fact that I was alone because it was sunny and my family can't go out into the sun. "I was walking back to my car when I heard a car roar down the street and slam on its breaks." I can clearly remember the smell of the burning rubber from the car's tires.

"I looked up to see a van stop about five feet away from my car." My gut told me to run in that moment but I never got the chance. "Two men jumped out and the next thing I knew I was on the ground shaking..."

"Taser." Her voice holds no emotion.

"What?"

"They hit you with a taser. It is one of their favorites."

"Is that how you got here?"

She shakes her head no, but makes no other effort to respond to my question.

"What do you mean, one of their favorites?"

She takes a deep breath and seems to consider how to answer my question. This frustrates me. I don't want her to lie. I want her to tell me exactly what is going through her head. I want to know every detail of what the hell is going on.

"Bella. Look at me." She glances up through her eyelashes. "It looks like you and I are in this together right now. So I need to know exactly what is going to happen. Don't sugarcoat anything for me. Please Bella?"

She seems to deliberate my words for a bit longer before making her decision with a small sigh. "The taser is their favorite because they seem to find humor in watching the person writhe in pain… at least, that's the only conclusion I can make. I know they've tasered me," she pauses for a moment as her strong façade seems to waver slightly before she quickly regains it, "…they've tasered me more times than I can remember. I always recall them cackling in the background like I'm their means for entertainment, which… I guess I am."

She glances up at me through her thick eyelashes, reading my face for how I'm taking her news thus far. I guess she decides I can handle a little more so she continues.

"I wish I could tell you exactly what's going to happen and what to expect, but… I can't. I think I've been unconscious a lot while I've been here, so I only remember bits and pieces."

I take in a deep, shaky breath as her words start to fill me with anxiety, fear, and desperation. She looks away from me, allowing me a moment to take in what she's said. I muster all the strength I have to stay in control of my emotions. This girl in front of me, I can only assume from her appearance, her empty brown eyes, and where we are, has been through hell and back… and it's not over. I can't break down, not now.

I attempt to swallow my consuming fear and change the subject. "So, do you go to Forks High? I don't think I've ever seen you around…"

Her eyes come back to mine, and she lets out a small chuckle. "No, you wouldn't have seen me around at Forks High because I go to school on the rez."

"Oh, so are you a member of the Quileute tribe? You're a bit paler than most of them." My confusion apparently renders me rude, did I really just call her pale? I mentally smack myself, though she doesn't seem to have taken any offense by my comment.

"No, no. The Quileute's would never let me claim membership to their tribe, not that I'd want to." There was definitely some sort of emotion lacing that last comment. Hate maybe? I'm not sure. "I actually live at the group home just outside the rez, but they make us go to school on the rez since it's much closer than going all the way to Forks High."

"Group home?"

"Umm, yeah… it's like an orphanage basically." I could tell she wasn't going to elaborate more, and I certainly wasn't going to push her. My heart broke for this girl shackled before me… not only had she been taken, held against her will for over a month, beaten, and God knows what else, but her life prior was apparently no cake walk either. How much can one person take? No wonder her eyes look more like bottomless black holes than beautiful chocolate orbs.

She interrupted my musings by diverting the attention from her to me. "What grade are you in?"

"I'll be a senior in the fall…" assuming I get out of here I thought, but didn't say.

"So, that makes you, what… 17?"

"No, I turned 18 in June."

"Lucky… I can't wait to be 18." She looked completely envious of me.

"Um, yeah I guess being considered an "adult" is pretty cool. It doesn't feel any different though."

"Well once I'm 18 I won't have to stay at the group home anymore. I can be on my own." There was such conviction in her tone. I should have put two and two together, but I guess the stressful situation wasn't helping my thought process any. Of course she couldn't wait to be 18.

"How old are you now?"

"Sixteen. I'll be 17 in September."

"Not too much longer to wait then huh?" The look in her eye told me 14 months seemed excruciatingly far away.

She scoffed. "Hmph, the time can't pass fast enough for me." Her eyes dropped to the floor, and I looked away as well. I wondered what made her so ready to leave the group home. Was it really that bad? Did something happen to her there? God I hoped not. She didn't deserve it, or any of this for that matter. I know she was pretty much a complete stranger, but being forced into this horrific situation with someone, you kind of form a bond whether you want to or not. I felt myself already caring, so I pressed her, not sure if she'd answer or if I'd like what I'd hear.

"It's really that bad there huh?"

She looked back at me, chuckling slightly, though it was utterly devoid of emotion. "Let's put it this way, Edward, all the bruises and cuts you see on me aren't from the pack of mutts that put us in here."

Her eyes were locked on mine, and as if it were possible, my heart broke a little more for her, the ravine deepening the more I learned about her.

BPOV

As different emotions cross his inhumanly beautiful face, I wonder if I have said too much. I don't know this person and surely don't trust him. This could be a move in the game Jacob and his gang are playing. For all I know Edward, if that's even his real name, is one of them and just trying to trick me. I chastise myself internally for giving away such personal information. Even if he isn't a part of this ploy, I don't need to bother him with my pitiful existence of a life by relaying my sob story.

"What sort of things to do you do for fun?" I hope this is a distraction and something not too personal because we need to get away from the line of questioning that had just taken place.

"Umm…I play piano?" He made it sound like a question. Hasn't anyone ever asked him what he did in his spare time?

"That's cool…" I see him smirk and try to hold in a laugh. This irritates me to no end. "What is so funny?" I practically sneer at him without meaning to. I guess it has just been too long since I have had a conversation with someone, and the fact that he is laughing at me isn't the way I wanted it to go.

"Nothing." He is struggling to contain his laughter. The chains above him are shaking from the jerking motion of his broad shoulders.

I glare at him. I have been told I can have a pretty mean face when I am truly upset, and I hope this tactic succeeds in forcing him to tell me what the hell he thinks is so goddamn funny.

Obviously I was wrong.

He lets out a bark of a laugh that echoes around the room. Then he is doubled over the best he can while being chained to a wall. He is laughing so hysterically that I start to wonder if he came from the psychiatric hospital a few towns over. Five minutes pass and he is finally able to regain some of his composure. He takes deep breaths as he tries to calm himself. A giggle slips every few seconds. Finally he looks up and his emerald eyes hold my gaze. A blush creeps upon his cheeks and he begins to stammer.

"Oh…Bella…I am sorry! I wasn't laughing at you! I was laughing at the circumstance I have found myself in, chained to a wall, across from a half naked girl who is asking my what I like to do in my free time. I guess I am in shock."

For the first time I realize I am half naked. I look down and try to reposition myself to the side so he can't see anything. My entire body is ablaze with the thought that he has seen me in my underwear and tank top for the past half hour, and God knows how long before I woke up. I want nothing more than to crawl away and hide. He notices my distress and abruptly rushes to fix his slip. It wasn't a good idea.

"Oh! I mean not that I was looking! Well…obviously I saw and have been looking at you… but not in that way! I mean, I don't even know you. You are beautiful, and I am a man but…oh god…" He groans out.

Now it is my turn to start laughing. He looks at me, panic-stricken for a moment, but then joins me in a fit of giggles.

All of the sudden I hear heavy footsteps coming from the stairs right outside the door, silencing any noise coming from both of us. We even stop breathing. I risk a glance at Edward, trying to find some way to comfort him. Edward jerks his head towards the noise and I notice he has started to shake.

"Don't make a sound and don't speak unless spoken to. Please Edward… don't fight back. It only makes it worse and…" My whisper is cut off by the sound of the keys in the lock. It only takes a few seconds, but my world stops spinning as I hear the lock mechanism turn and the pop of the door being released. All of the sudden we are thrown into blinding light from the outside world. I clamp my eyes shut and turn my body away from door, burying my head into the crook of my arm.

"Well, well, well. From the sounds of it, you two sure are getting along nicely. I feel a little left out." I recognize Jacob's voice laced with sick humor and malice. "Can I join the party? I promise we'll have fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING! This is a graphic, mature fic!!! If you are not 18 or older, please find your entertainment elsewhere. **

**Obviously, SM owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 2

**EPOV**

I heard the footsteps stomp down the stairs and stop right outside the door.

"Don't make a sound and don't speak unless spoken to. Please, Edward… don't fight back. It only makes it worse and…" I heard Bella tell me, her voice cut off with the sound of the door being unlocked. She seemed to be pleading with me. Not pleading for herself, but rather with my safety in her mind.

The door slammed open and smacked against the concrete wall with a resonating bang. The entire space was filled with light and I had to close my eyes to adjust to the extreme difference. I felt as though my pupils were being burned. It reminded me of a memory I had of being out in the sun with my mother, Esme, and her constant reminder not to stare at the sun. I never listened of course. When I would try to look directly into the light it always burned my eyes. Something inside of me told me to listen to Bella better than I listened to my mother.

"Well, well, well. From the sounds of it, you two sure are getting along nicely. I feel a little left out. Can I join the party? I promise we'll have fun."

The voice sounds like it belongs to a rather large man. The timbre of his voice is deep and vibrates throughout the confined room, bouncing off every wall. His tone suggests he is malicious with no regret for what he has done to Bella.

My eyes start to adjust and I can make out a looming figure standing in the doorway. He needs to duck to enter the room and he can barely squeeze through the doorframe. With large broad shoulders, I can tell he is bigger than any human I have ever met. This does not bode well if it comes down to a struggle between the two of us. I am athletic and strong but rather lean and only stand at 6'2". He can easily overpower me. I will have to outsmart him or be quicker and anticipate anything he decides to throw at me.

I didn't realize I had started to shake until this monster pointed it out.

"HAHAHA! Looks like the new boy is a pussy!" he sneered. "What's the matter Eddie? Your precious daddy not here to save you?"

I open my mouth to retort only to be cut off by Bella.

"Jacob? I really need to use the bathroom. Can I please go? Please?" She asks him with a soft whisper while keeping her eyes downcast. Well it's nice to know this fucker has a name: Jacob.

"Oh, you need to go to the restroom? Here let me unhook you and take you." I think for a moment about mentioning that I need to urinate also, but once again I am cut off. "Do you want me to wipe your ass while I am at it? What the hell do you think this is princess? The Holiday Inn? Are you at a spa? Why don't you try keeping your knees together for once and holding it you disgusting whore," he spat out with such venom. Deciding I have had enough, I speak.

"Hey! Don't talk to her that way!" I yell at him. "We both need to use the restroom and unless you wanna clean it up, I suggest you take us, you arrogant prick."

I hear Bella gasp at the same time I feel a shock run through my body. A shock would be an understatement. Every muscle in my body went rigid and my knees locked. My jaw was set so hard I was sure there would be blood from biting my tongue. I felt wave after wave of shock being sent thought my body. My legs finally gave out and I dropped towards the ground only to be snapped into place by the metal wrapped around my wrists. I could feel the burn start at my wrists from the electricity flowing through the metal. Then it stops. I can taste the iron and rust in my mouth. There is drool coming out of the corner of my lips and I can't seem to make the muscles in face work to close my mouth.

I can't catch my breath. It hurts to breathe, and I have no feelings in my arms. My legs are tingling and I feel like I have melted into nothing but flesh.

"I didn't quite catch what you said Eddie. What was that?" laughed Jacob.

The pain has gone away, but I still feel some residual energy coursing through my veins. It gives off a feeling of having a vibrator shoved up my ass, which is not pleasant I would assume.

"I'm waiting…did you have something you wanted to say?" he mocks.

I finally regain the ability to make a conscious decision to do something and pull myself up to a standing position once again and swallow the mixture of blood and saliva that has pooled in my mouth. I shake my head slowly from side to side. I don't want to say anything that will cause him to do that to Bella.

"Didn't think so… fuckin' pansy. Now… Bella don't you think we should inform Eduardo here of the rules? It wouldn't be fair to have him intentionally left out of our little game. I do love the way you play, however, I am getting bored with you. I thought about killing you since you were no longer a fun play thing…but then I had a brilliant idea! I thought to myself, how could I make this more interesting?"

He rambles on like a mad man with a mental illness… or two. This thought scares me. I have first hand knowledge of how unstable people with mental illnesses can be when not treated properly.

"… And then it came to me. AHA!" He shouts causing Bella and myself to cringe at his boisterous voice. "What if I get her a plaything as well? Everything just fell into place after that. "

The look on Bella's face suggests she knows I am not here to be her plaything and she doesn't look amused at all. Actually, she has a very blank look gracing her features. She isn't looking at Jacob or me, but she isn't looking downwards anymore. She stares off into the distance like she is having a neutral daydream.

He stalks towards her, still holding the taser gun in his hand. I notice two thin strings attached to the end of the gun. The strings are wavy and coming in my direction. I have never been tasered, but I can assume that the ends of the strings are attached to my body.

When he gets to Bella, I can feel my blood boil. I don't know why I feel so protective of this girl I have just met. All I know is that I want nothing more than to rip these bonds holding me and stop him from touching her.

"Awww, Bella. What's wrong? Weren't you lonely down here all by yourself? I did this just for you." He takes the hand not holding the gun and runs the back of his hand down one of her arms chained above her. She squirms away, cringing into the wall with the limited amount of movement she can make in her current predicament. He moves his hand to her face and stokes her cheek. Then, he abruptly backhands her across the face, whipping her head to the side.

"Now Bella. Be a good girl and explain the rules to our newest addition while I am gone. When I come back, I expect him to know exactly what we expect and ALL the consequences if he doesn't obey."

He grabs her chin and forces her to look him in the eye. "Can you be a good girl and do that?" She nods her head. His grip on her chin tightens and I see her face contort in disgust.

"What was that? I can't hear you!"

"Y-yes sir," she whimpers. A sick smile spreads across that bastard's face.

He walks towards me and catches my eye with that demented look still plastered on his face. Once he reaches me, his hand lifts toward my neck and I feel a small tug. I look down and notice he is holding two prongs. He turns without another word and walks out of the door, closing it shut and locking it with a click that seems eerie.

I glance towards Bella, who I notice is looking down with her eyes closed.

"Bella?" She doesn't respond. "Bella? Are you okay?"

Still no reply. I sigh and drop my head, thinking of a way to make this better or at least distract her. My body feels okay now. Still a slight tingling sensation but nothing I can't handle. As I rack my brain to try to come up with something she begins to speak.

"Listen to what they say. You must do everything or you will get punished. They use the taser when they are in a good mood. You're lucky it wasn't worse. I told you not to say anything! Damnit ,Edward. You must play by their rules. Don't try to be a hero. You're not in any position to show off. They will come let us down to sleep. When this happens, DO NOT struggle. If you do, they will beat you and make you stand during the night." She inhales and I realize she hasn't taken a breath since she started her rant.

"I am not sure why they chose you. I know why I am here. I only hope that you have a family who will look for you, so that maybe they will let you go. Maybe they are offering a ransom. From the looks of it, your family has money."

"What makes you say that?"

She scoffs. "The product in your hair, your designer jeans and the fact that the bottoms of your shoes are as white as your teeth, which are very sparkly by the way."

I will give her this: she is observant. My sisters don't let me out of the house unless I am coordinating and wearing this season's latest fashions. I once tried to wear my favorite shoes that I'd owned for a year and Alice tackled me to the ground before I could make it to the stairs. She had me changed and laced into brand new shoes before I realized I was on the ground.

"Hey," she must take in the emotions playing across my face. "It's a good thing. If your family has money then they will let you go. Be thankful you have someone out there who can bargain for your freedom…" she trails off and my heart breaks for her as we both become conscious of the fact that she doesn't have anyone out there looking for her.

"What are the punishments?"

"Tasers, withholding food and bathroom privileges, making you stand for long periods of time, beatings…just average unpleasant things." I can tell she is holding back and I want to ask her about it but don't want to push her too hard. Her voice is monotone and flat, almost like she is detached, telling a story about a stranger.

"Anything else I should know about?"

"No."

"Okay…" I let it go. We stood in silence, waiting for Jacob to return, neither one of us looking at each other. I felt a rift emerge between us. I didn't realize it until it was gone, but there was a certain bond we had just moments before. I am not sure what caused the change. If I had to guess, it was my fault. I angered Jacob; maybe if I had kept my mouth shut he wouldn't have gotten mad and hit her. She is mad at me for that. I don't blame her. Next time I will listen to her.

I don't know how long we stood in the palpable stillness, but when I heard the footsteps signaling Jacob's impending approach, I was ready to keep my mouth shut.

**BPOV**

Jacob came back in, this time with Sam, Jared and Paul. The four goons sauntered in like they owned the place, which I guess they did. I only hoped that Edward would keep his mouth shut this time.

Sam stood in front of the rest of the guys. He is the leader. Even when I knew them on the outside he was always the leader; telling the other boys what to do and pushing other kids around. I thought he was just a glorified bully. I never knew that it went much deeper than that.

"Did the bitch explain the rules and punishments to you?" Sam asked Edward, no pretenses involved. I cringed knowing that I had left out some things, and I prayed to whatever higher power was out there that they not punish Edward for his ignorance. Edward nodded his head yes. First slip: I forgot to tell him to call them sir. I am not sure why, but I just assumed he knew when Jacob made me call him that in front of him a little while ago.

"Apparently she left out some important rules." I didn't have time to tell them it was my fault when Paul ran over to me and kneed my in the stomach. It knocked the wind out of me and made me want to throw up, not that there was any food in my stomach to expel. I leaned over as far as I could. I was gasping for breath while they stared at me waiting. As soon as I caught myself and straightened back up, Paul did it again. This time, I let out a cry of pain.

"Poor baby is hurting? I wouldn't have to hurt you if you could do one fucking thing right in your life. All Jacob asked you to do was explain to our meal ticket over there what we expect. Was that too much for your retarded brain to handle?" Paul sneered.

"Sorry sir. I forgot. It was my fault."

Paul scoffed and went to rejoin the guys by the door. Sam walked over to Edward at the same time Jacob walked out of the bunker leaving the door open. I could tell several hours had passed since the last time he came because it was no longer bright out. The moon was causing a grey mist to flow in through the open door.

"Let's see what else she left out," Sam started, turning towards Edward. "What did she say were the punishments?" He left out that punishments implied that you did something wrong. I didn't need to do anything for them to come down here to beat the hell out of me or worse.

"Umm…" he seemed scared to start. He was probably afraid of saying these things out loud or maybe admitting to them that I left more information out. "No bathroom or food rights… forcing us to stand… beatings, and being tasered."

"Is that all she said?"

Edward casts a glance in my direction and I nod for him to say yes. He nods then and hastily replies, "Yes, sir."

"Quick learner, I see Carlisle's money has bought you some good education." Edward visibly cringes at the mention of what I assume is his father's name. "However, Bella over here has never been a quick learner. She hasn't been quick at anything really. She knew she would be punished if she wasn't truthful."

When Sam stopped speaking Jacob walked in holding a box. I wondered what was in it and didn't have to wait too long to figure it out. The smell hit me like a ton of bricks. Food. It was food and it smelled so good. I was all of the sudden drowning in a sea of hunger, the type of hunger where your stomach clenches and physically aches. My body was shaking and I forgot when the last time was that I had eaten anything that tasted remotely pleasant. I could feel my mouth start to salivate and barely had the decency to swallow before I started drooling.

Jacob walked over to Edward and placed the box at his feet. Then Jared and Paul came over to lower Edward. As they placed their hands on his arms Sam spoke.

"They are going to lower you into a sitting position. If you struggle, we will tase not only you, but Bella as well. You will also remain standing for the remainder of the night."

They unlocked Edward and quickly threw him to the floor never letting go of his chains. Once they got him on the floor, they quickly re-chained him. There are two rings attached to the wall. There is a lock on the rings, which keeps them closed. There is one at standing height and one closer to the floor. The one on the floor allows you to be sitting with your arms resting on your lap.

It suddenly hit me what they were going to do: they were going to give Edward the food.

Jacob started setting food out and handed Edward a plastic fork. I had to close my eyes and look away. This was going to be one of the worst things that they have done.

"You will eat everything on this plate. Leave nothing behind."

"Can I give some to Bella?" Even I wanted to kick him at that point for even entertaining the idea that they would let me have some. All four guys started laughing.

"Maybe next time Bella should listen. Then she would also be eating the chicken alfredo that Emily made. You remember how good that is, don't you Bells?" At the mention of my childhood nickname my knees collapse. I fall towards the floor but never make it to my destination before being snatched back by my cuffs. The emotions that come back with the name are worse than being kicked in the stomach. At least you can recover from physical pain.

I hear quick footsteps coming towards me and my face is grabbed by a rough, warm hand. "Open your eyes bitch!" Jacob screams into my face. I open my eyes knowing it is futile to resist. "Eat!" he yells at Edward while still staring at my face.

Edward looks so torn between throwing the food at Jacob and cramming as much food in his mouth as he can. I try to look Edward in the eyes and keep my gaze away from the food. I see him move a shaky hand towards the food and my willpower breaks. I dart my eyes to the food and can see the steam coming from the plate. My stomach growls loudly, causing Jacob to shake with laughter. Edward looks away and tentatively starts to eat. My brain is trying to think of anything other than the amazing smelling food not ten feet away. I focus my attention on Jacob's hand still squeezing my jaw. I fear he may break it with the amount of force he is using.

It seems to take an eternity for Edward to finish, even though I know he is hurrying. I never remove my gaze from his face, his jaw flexing with every bite and chew. Finally he is done and he places his fork on the plate, not raising his eyes to look at me.

Jacob lets me go and they start to leave. I panic, wondering if they are planning on leaving me standing again tonight. I don't think I will be able to make it if they do. I had to stand last night because I wet myself. That is why I don't have any pants today. Jared cleans up Edward's plate throwing everything in the box while Paul and Sam go to leave the bunker. My heart is pounding thinking about having to stand and my wrists start to hurt knowing the pain they are about to endure.

My chest is heaving with each deep breath and I try to catch one of their gazes thinking maybe they just forgot about me. I know I can't open my mouth because they will make me stand, but I am about to lose it. I can't seem to breathe and what little air I do take in feels hot and stale. My vision becomes blurry and I know it is only a moment before I blackout. Sam and the other guys walk out leaving only Jacob.

Jacob starts to walk towards the door at an extremely slow pace. My eyes feel hot and dry. I know he is going to leave, just a few more steps towards the door. But then, he whips around and starts laughing.

"Thought I was going to leave you standing again huh?" He asks as he walks towards me. When he reaches me, he grabs me by the throat slamming my head into the concrete wall. Blackness consumes me. It is welcomed.

When I regain some semblance of awareness, I feel the cool floor beneath me. I sigh in relief to realize that I am sitting leaning against the wall. I blink a few times before I hear my name being called.

"Bella? Bella? Can you hear me? Are you all right? Wake up Bella!" Edward is practically shouting at me. I want to scream at him to keep it down because my head is throbbing from earlier. But his voice sounds so panicked that I can't find it in me to be mean to him. I open my eyes fully to find him staring at me.

"I am awake Edward. Can you please keep it down? My head hurts." I don't want to sound like I am complaining.

He laughs softly. "I'm sorry but you have been out for a little while and I was starting to get worried."

"Edward," I roll my eyes. "You're chained to a wall with no means of escape and promised torture coming to you in the near future, and you're just now starting to worry because I took a little nap?"

He looks at me with shock and then starts to laugh. "Well I am glad the wall didn't take away your sarcasm."

I can tell he is exhausted and I wonder exactly how long I have been asleep. "Have you gone to sleep yet?" He shakes his head no. I want to reprimand him and tell him he needs to sleep all he can when he is on the floor. You never know when the next chance to sleep will come.

"Edward, as soon as you are sitting, you need to go to sleep. They won't leave us down here long and you never know when they will let us down again. It is almost impossible to sleep while standing. If you do your wrists and arms will surely pay the price. "

"I can't sleep."

"I know it is hard but you have to try. Take some deep breaths and try to relax."

"I always have music playing when I go to sleep, like a toddler I know, but it is nearly impossible for me to go to sleep without it." He seems embarrassed to admit this fact.

"Well you're shit out of luck because I can't carry a tune in a wheelbarrow." He throws me a crooked smirk. My breath catches. He is so insanely beautiful when he smiles.

We sit in comfortable silence alone with our thoughts for a little while. I am trying to think of any songs I know all the words to. There aren't many. As I am trying to figure out the lyrics and harmonies to a song I know, I become aware that I am already humming out the melody. I look up at Edward to find him fast asleep, a slight snore coming from his hung head. He looks so peaceful with his chin resting on his chest and his messy bronze hair falling on his forehead.

I chuckle to myself and keep humming. As I drift off to sleep, I swear I hear him mutter my name softly in his sleep. Before I can think about what that means, I drift into the wonderful land of dreams, a welcome escape from reality.

**EPOV**

As consciousness slowly invaded my senses again, I immediately wished it hadn't. At least while I was asleep, for however long that was, I didn't have to think about the completely fucked up situation I was in. I would have thought my family would have been able to find and rescue me by now. The fact that they hadn't caused a little of the hope I still possessed to dissipate. The longer I was here, the more likely it was that Alice, for whatever reason, couldn't see where I was, or even see a hint that might lead them to me. I knew they wouldn't give up. I knew they'd search tirelessly for however long it took. I just didn't know how long I could hold out for them.

I had to stop thinking like this… these sorts of thoughts would get me nowhere, fast. I slowly tried to open my eyelids, but experienced some resistance. I must have fallen asleep crying, or maybe I'd cried in my sleep, because the dried tears were causing my eyes to stick together slightly. From my positioning on the floor, I was able to rub my eyes with my fists. The chains clanked loudly and I immediately stilled so that I wouldn't wake Bella.

_Bella..._

I now remembered her soft, melodic humming that helped me fall asleep. Hopefully this means she isn't mad at me for what I had to do. The last thing I wanted was for her to be mad at me. I tried eating as quickly as I possibly could, but had to slow down several times so that I wouldn't throw up. The fact that those assholes had used _me_ to punish her… well it made my stomach flip-flop even now. I hadn't looked at her the entire time I was eating. I knew if I chanced a look, there would be no way I'd be able to see the agony in her face and still continue to eat. Who knows what they would have done to us if I'd refused.

Suddenly, I was aware at how stiff and sore my entire body was. I straightened my neck, which had presumably been bent the entire time I was asleep, and it cracked several times in the process. I turned my head left, then slowly to the right, trying to work out all the kinks. It didn't help much. My back was achy and sore as well from sitting hunched over all night. And my ass was completely numb, probably from the chill of the concrete floor coupled with the weight of my body in the same position for so many hours.

Worse than all the soreness, stiffness, aches, and pains was the intense throbbing of my bladder. I cursed myself for getting the "Big Gulp" from the gas station yesterday while I was in Port Angeles. I cursed myself even more for consuming the whole damn thing! I have never had to pee so badly in my entire life. Dread washed over me as I remembered Jacob's comments about allowing us bathroom breaks, or lack thereof actually. I would just have to hold it. I would figure something out, maybe try to bargain with these dipshits…somehow. There was no other choice.

To get my mind off the constant pressure in my lower abdomen, I looked across the small space at Bella. She was stirring in her sitting position, and I couldn't tell if she was dreaming or just starting to wake up. She released a low whimpering sound as she lifted her head to lean back against the wall. Even with her long chestnut locks being matted, dirt smudged on her face and various other places on her body, most likely from not having bathed during the time she's been here, the bruises, and the cuts and dried blood… she was still beautiful. She had thick eyelashes that fluttered against her black and blue cheek, and plump, dark pink lips, though they were dry and cracked. She was petite, and her body was tight and slender. I stopped myself, I seriously needed to stop checking her out. This was _not _the time or place for that sort of thing.

Sure, I could tell she was damaged from the hardships she had endured already in her short life, but she possessed this amazing strength that made me want to be stronger for her. It also made me care for her that much more.

She stirred some more and began rapidly blinking her eyes. She was breathing heavily, like she'd forgotten where she was during her slumber and was crushed by the reality that consciousness presented. She quickly scanned the room, then settled her eyes on mine. She gave me a weak smile and whispered, "Good morning."

I smirked. "I don't think _good_ is the operative word, but yes… I guess it is morning."

She lightly chuckled. "How did you sleep?"

"OK I guess. The last thing I remember was your humming. Thanks…for um, doing that by the way. You didn't have to."

"It's OK… I didn't mind. I think it actually helped me fall asleep too," she said sweetly. "How are you feeling?"

"Ughhhh, I'm pretty sore and stiff, but the worst part is that I have to pee _really_ fuckin' bad." I grimaced, but quickly changed the subject, not wanting to dwell on that topic. I needed to divert my attention from the throbbing in my bladder as much as possible. "I should be asking you how you're feeling, Bella. How's your head? Are you OK?"

She'd been roughed up by those heathens pretty good yesterday. Remembering what they'd done to her instantly made my anger rise and unshed tears gathered in my eyes. I was completely helpless. There was nothing I could do to help her when they did those things. I just needed to try really hard from now on to play by the rules, no more talking back or provoking them.

"I'm OK, Edward. I'm pretty tough. Don't worry about me… and hey, don't be mad at yourself or blame yourself about the whole food thing. It's not your fault, and I'm not mad at you for it. You did what you had to do."

Her words shocked me. She seemed so indifferent, yet understanding. I knew it was probably a mask, I knew yesterday had been extremely difficult for her, but it was just another testament to her amazing strength. She was trying to comfort me.

"I hated having to do that in front of you, Bella. I hated having to watch them hurt you. If I'm mad about anything, it's that I couldn't help you or protect you."

"Edward," she said sternly, "there was nothing you _could_ have done to help me. I know you would have though, but don't beat yourself up over something you had absolutely no control over. You helped by doing what they said. I don't even want to think about what they might have done had you refused to eat."

Bella was silenced as we heard keys rattling and clanking against the metal lock of the door. She froze, then slowly turned her head away from the door and back to me. Her mouth was in a hard line, her eyes were wide with anticipation of what was to come, but she locked them on mine and nodded once. It was her silent acknowledgement that we were in this together.

The door creaked open, streaming bright light down the stairs and into the small room. I squeezed my eyes shut, not used to the brightness. I heard heavy footsteps descend the stairs, so I squinted and opened my eyes to see one of the four guys who'd been down here yesterday. He was smaller than Jacob and the other guy that seemed to be the leader. Though we were probably the same height, he still looked to have a good 30 to 40 lbs on me, pure muscle too.

He sauntered over to my side of the room, an evil smirk on his face. "Morning sunshine! How was your first night with us?" He stood towering over me, obviously awaiting a reply…fucking asshole.

"Fine, sir," I retorted, not looking him in the eye.

I heard a loud clap that startled me, causing me to look up at the jackass's face. "Ha! You are a quick learner! Jacob and Sam will be pleased to hear this." He cleared his throat and took on a more professional tone, "We are also very glad to hear that you're enjoying your stay. Please let us know if there is anything you need." He obviously cracked himself up with his lame joke because he was in a fit of laughter, even slapping his knee as he leaned closer to laugh directly in my face. It took all of my strength not to spit at him. All I could do was scowl and hope that it portrayed what a cocksucker I thought he was.

Still cackling, he took a key from his pocket. He was obviously about to move me back to a standing position. _Fan-fucking-tastic_. He jerked me up harshly so that I was now standing. I didn't struggle, I didn't want to provoke them. He then threaded my chain through the top ring on the wall. Once I was all situated, he moved across the room to Bella, who had remained completely silent thus far. Her eyes were locked on mine as the mutt unlocked her and yanked her into a standing position as well.

"Get up, you stupid whore!" He yelled in her face. She kept looking at me, like if she looked anywhere else, she would lose her control. Soon, she was standing and situated, and he started walking back towards the door. I had a fleeting thought of asking him if I could use the bathroom, but thought better of it. I knew they wouldn't let me. Just then he turned around at the foot of the stairs, "Have a good day kids! Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He threw us one last evil smirk before ascending the stairs. Seconds later, we heard the door open, shut, and lock.

Now that I was standing, I was even more aware of the pressure in my lower abdomen, signaling that I still needed to pee really _really_ fucking bad. What the fuck was I going to do? I could barely even concentrate at this point. Bella apparently noticed my discomfort. "You need to go really bad huh?"

"Yes, I really do." I couldn't even care that we were discussing my bathroom needs. As bad as I needed to go though, I needed to man up and concentrate on something else. There was absolutely no way in hell that I was going to piss myself in front of Bella. Hell, I wouldn't even want to do it if I was alone! What I wouldn't give to already be a vampire, that way I'd never need to pee!

"You know," Bella startled me out of my wishful thinking, "I've had to do it before."

"Do what?" I was confused. She'd had to pee before? Well yeah, I'm sure she had.

"You know what I mean, Edward. I've had to…just… ugh, I can't believe you're going to make me say it…I've had to pee on myself before! I have been in here for over a month remember? Why do you think I don't have any pants on?"

"No! I can't do it. I will figure something out. I've just got to think. Or, why don't you distract me so I won't think about it? Please."

"Edward," her voice was much gentler now than it had been moments ago, "distractions won't make your need to pee go away. You know that. You should also know that pleading or bargaining with them to use the bathroom, well… it won't work. Believe me, I've tried."

I looked into her gentle brown eyes and realized she was probably right. I sighed deeply, completely defeated, and looked down at my feet. How in the hell was I supposed to just pee, like I was a fucking child or a dog? I wasn't! I was a grown ass man, and this was ridiculous!

We stayed quiet for a few minutes before Bella broke the silence. "Edward, just do it. You will feel better afterwards, I promise. I won't think anything bad of you and I won't think less of you in any way. We're only human, Edward. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

_Human_. I stand there trying to remember why in the hell I'd wanted to wait for Carlisle to turn me into a vampire. I wouldn't even be in this situation if I'd already become like my family. Then again, I probably wouldn't have met Bella either. If only it could have been under different circumstances. If only…

"Edward, sweetie," I looked back into her eyes, the term of endearment she'd used only made me feel more embarrassed of the prospect of peeing on myself in front of her. "Just do it. Let it go. I will close my eyes."

My resolve softened and I felt utterly defeated. She was right, I just needed to do it and get it over with. The sensation wasn't going to go away no matter how much I wished it to. "Fuck," I cursed. "Alright, Bella… can you look away please?"

"Sure, Edward. You just tell me when I can open my eyes again, OK?"

"OK," I said coldly.

I stood there, I don't even know for how long, trying to assemble enough strength to just let it go, like she said. Even though I had to go extremely bad, it was like I had this mental block that would not allow me to do it. Finally, I gathered enough courage, so I squeezed my eyes closed tightly, trying to block out everything around me and also trying to stop the tears from falling down my cheeks. Soon, I felt the sensation of warm liquid dripping down the inside of my leg. I heard soft drops hit the concrete floor at my feet and I could no longer contain the tears that threatened to fall. So I let them fall too. I sobbed softly as I felt the denim of my jeans becoming wet. But then, I heard Bella humming softly across the room.

**Please let us know what you think! And thanks for reading!**

**Chapter playlist: **_**Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin, Waiting for Love by Ryan Star**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey y'all!!! Hope everyone had a great holiday…we did! We are going to stick with our Sunday updates until we get ahead and have a few chapters waiting to be posted! Since this is our first fanfic, please let us know how you like it or if you hate it! Any comments or suggestions are welcome! Thanks!

Lindsay and Britney

So, here's Chapter 3!

* * *

**APOV**

As I sit miserably on my husband's lap, I glance around to see the faces of my family. Esme's eyes are filled with venomous tears that she can't shed. Carlisle has his arms around his wife trying to comfort her in the best way that he can while being heartbroken himself. Emmett is mourning the loss of his favorite brother and video game companion. Even the hard-ass Rosalie grieves for what might have happened.

And Jasper… my poor husband is receiving all of these emotions ten-fold plus his own. He loves Edward in his own way, but it was always hard for him to be around Edward because of the lure of his blood. Jasper is fiercely protective of him though.

While looking at my family I start to feel guilty. I should have seen something sooner and not allowed Edward to go to Port Angeles alone. He should have waited until it was a cloudy day and we all could have gone shopping together. He is so damn stubborn. This is why he wanted to go on that day anyways. He knew Rosalie and I couldn't drag him from store to store because of the sun. If only I had seen something…

I feel a wave of calm settle over me and Jasper leans in to kiss the top of my shoulder. I know he can sense how guilty I feel and it is eating him up not being able to comfort me. I feel his arms tighten around my stomach and he takes a deep breath and begins.

"We have gone over every possible route where the van could have driven off. We need to start considering that maybe they ditched the van at some point and took a path into the woods surrounding the port."

"It doesn't explain why Alice can't see him or why she has gotten only brief glimpses. Have you been able to see anything else Alice?" Carlisle asks me. His compassion is showing in his eyes and I know he can't bear the thought of losing his son.

I shake my head slowly as I drop my gaze to the floor. The last vision left a feeling of despair over me. I don't want to tell them that I believe Edward is dead. I can't crush them like that. However, I also can't ignore what I saw and the fact that Edward's future is gone. It's like he doesn't exist anymore. That brief glimpse of him brought me to my knees this morning……..

_Edward chained to a wall by his hands. His face contorted into a look of hopelessness as he begins to have a panic attack. He is having trouble breathing and I can see him pull on his chains. Then it seems to flash forward to him talking to himself. He seems calmer now, almost at peace. I wonder what made him relax. Then he whips his head into the direction of a door and is thrown into blinding whiteness. His future disappears. _

I shake my head as I try to rid myself of the feeling of death that has overcome me. Jasper grabs my shoulders and turns me so I am forced to look at him.

"Ali, baby, what did you see?"

"Nothing, I was just replaying the vision from earlier." I plead with my eyes for him to drop it in front of my family. I can't do this. I can't be the one to tell them he is gone, that I failed them all by not being able to protect my brother.

For 20 hours after the first vision I had of him being startled by a van's squealing tires and his future disappearing, we scoured the entire city of Port Angles and its surrounding cities. Jasper and Emmett tracked the faint scent of Edward. It was strongest outside the record store and then only a slight taste of him headed north. After a mile the scent is gone all together. No one saw any van or any commotion. We could tell by the tire tracks that the van skidded to a stop right by Edward's Volvo.

Rosalie was able to tell us the make and model of the van as well as the brand of tires but that was of no use considering it was a regular delivery van and could have belonged to anyone. There are thousands between here and Seattle.

Esme had bent down to pick up Edward's dropped purchases from the store. Inside the bag was a new part for a vintage record player that he received from the Christmas before. He also purchased a few new CDs and by their rap genre, I am guessing they were for Emmett.

"Well we can't fucking sit here all day! We have to do something. Carlisle can't you call Aro and see if he has anything to do with this, or has any suggestions?" Rosalie screeches into the heavy silence that has fallen over my family.

Carlisle takes a deep breath and tries to calm Rosalie using his serene doctor voice, "Rosalie we are trying to come up with a way to find him. We _will_ find him. Please calm down. You know as well as everybody that I cannot simply call Aro and ask him if he is behind this. He will be offended and that will cause greater problems for our family. He isn't the biggest fan of Edward as it is. Also, I do not want to have any attention drawn to us until we know exactly what we are looking for. If they believe we let Edward out of our sight and that he might have told someone about our existence, they will not be kind to any of us."

"We should go back to tracking in the woods behind the record store. I caught a faint taste of him there," Emmett suggests. Jasper nods his heads. Both boys are anxious to do something.

"Why don't we start there and the girls can wait here. They can call the Denali clan and see if they would be willing to help," Carlisle suggests as Esme clings to him even tighter.

"Hell no. I am going with you guys." Rosalie stands up and grabs Emmett by the arm. "Let's go," she says as she marches him outside.

"I will stay here with Esme and call Tanya. I can see that they will be here early tomorrow to help us. They haven't heard of any of our kind targeting our family or Edward, but five extra sets of eyes can't hurt," I tell them, giving Jasper a squeeze before I get off his lap.

Esme and I watch as the rest of our family leaves to try to find Edward. I look at her and I know I cannot be responsible for telling her Edward is dead. She will be devastated. She is so compassionate and nurturing towards him, towards us all really, but Edward needed it more than we did. He was actually dependent upon her to help him survive. She could provide for his human needs, as well as his emotional.

I decide to call the Denali clan up in Alaska even though I know what the outcome will be. I need to let them know that we need their help. Getting up, I walk towards the massive window that Esme had put in last spring that overlooks the back yard. This is one of my favorite spots in the house. I can look out and see for miles. The brook runs through the walkway Emmett built for Esme. It runs around the gazebo and into the woods between two trees.

I can see several birds playing on the bank of the brook. They are young, not more than a couple months old. They are free. They have not experienced what it is to hurt in life. They have not lost their parents or been thrown into an asylum and left for dead. The one thing that we all have in common in my family is the fact that we all died. We were all given a second chance at life, to be reborn into vampires. Even though none of us asked for it, we have all accepted it. Well almost all of us, Rosalie isn't quite sold yet.

Sighing I decided it is time to quit stalling and call Tanya. She answers on the first ring.

"Alice! How are you?"

"Hey Tanya. I need a favor. I need you and your family to come down here as soon as you can. We need your help."

We have never asked them for something like this and I can hear the anxiousness in her voice. "Of course we will come down. What happened? Is everyone okay?"

I can't answer right away. I am afraid of breaking down and telling her everything. I know I need to hold it together in front of Esme. I take a few unneeded deep breaths. "Edward is missing. Someone took him and we haven't been able to find him yet. The guys are out right now trying to track him, but there haven't been any leads yet."

"Oh Alice, we will be there as soon as we can!"

"Thanks, Tanya. See you tomorrow." I hang up. I knew that they would come regardless of which one of us was in trouble, and I knew Tanya would do whatever it took to help Edward.

In the past few years, Edward has matured into a very handsome young man from the gangly teenager he was prior. On the last vacation we took with Tanya and her coven, she seemed completely smitten with him. Even though she is a couple hundred years older than him, she can't wait for his change. She believes he will make for a very nice vampire and she wants to pursue him as soon as his change is complete. She even offered her house in the remote part of Alaska to handle Edward's transformation into our way of life.

Turing around I see Esme is staring at the unlit fireplace. Upon the mantel there are several family pictures. There is also a baby picture of Edward. It was taken the day after we found him. He is laughing hysterically in the picture because behind the camera, Emmett is doing some goofy dance trying to get Edward to eat his baby food.

I remember the day we found Edward….

_It was a nice autumn day, sometime in September I believe. I remember that my head was lying on my husband's solid bare chest. It was gently rising and falling with the habitual unnecessary breaths we take. One of his arms was propped under his head, while the other was wrapped tightly around me. We were still coming down off our amazing post-coital high when a vision suddenly struck me………_

_**Rose, Esme, and I were running through the woods. We came upon a small clearing, there was a cottage situated in the middle of it. We were going to continue running by it, but then cries sliced through the placid silence of nature as we heard the sounds of a baby wailing. We stopped. Then the vision flashed to Rose holding a baby in her arms, looking down at it adoringly as Esme and I surrounded them both, our protective instincts on alert. **_

"_Ali, baby, are you OK? What did you see?" Jasper's voice brought me out of my momentary stupor, he was obviously concerned by the perplexed look that must have replaced my relaxed one just seconds before. I'm sure he could probably also feel my confusion._

"_I saw us running… Rose, Esme, and me... There was a small house, it was really quiet, but then we heard a baby crying. The next thing I saw was Rose cradling a human baby in her arms." _

_I felt a sense of calm wash over me, and I glanced appreciatively at my husband. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry over, babe," he said as he grinned at me, taking me in his arms and kissing the top of my head. "But wow, think how excited Rose would be to hear this."_

_I pulled away from him, "We can't tell her, Jazz. We both know the vision may not even really happen, and what's the point in letting her get her hopes up. Esme too for that matter. You know they both would be super excited to hear about this." Jasper nodded. "We'll keep this one between us, babe."_

_Luckily Rosalie and Emmett were out hunting, which means there was no possibility they overheard the conversation with their uber-sensitive vampire hearing. Carlisle was at the hospital working and Esme was meeting a potential client whom she may be doing some remodeling and decorating for if all went well._

_To Rosalie and Esme, there was nothing more precious than motherhood. Rosalie had never gotten the opportunity to experience it, and Esme's opportunity was cut way too short. I knew they both hated that aspect of being a vampire: never being able to have children. They both handled it very differently, however, within their vampire lives. Esme easily fell into the role of the "nurturing mother" for the whole family, and we all embraced that. Rose, on the other hand, was a different story. She embodied the bitchy "ice queen" role, keeping herself emotionally distant from anyone but Emmett. We all knew she was very loyal and caring; she just kept those emotions to herself. _

_Knowing these details about my so-called mother and sister made me realize how ecstatic they would be at the opportunity of raising a baby, even if it was human. We had all been in the "vegetarian" lifestyle for a long time now, well except for Jazz, so control and bloodlust wouldn't really be an issue. The Volturi… now they could present some problems should this vision actually manifest itself into reality. I decided I would just see how things played out before worrying over the logistics. _

_Several days later, the memory of the vision had erased itself from my mind. I assumed it wasn't going to happen, which happens from time to time. The future is never 100% certain after all. So, I thought nothing of the fact that here I was, running through the woods with Rose and Esme, as we went on an all-girl hunting trip. We'd already been running for miles now, but it was a nice cloudy day, so we weren't in any rush. Plus, we hadn't picked up on any good scents yet. _

_Suddenly, the trees thinned and opened into a small clearing. I recognized this clearing. I remembered the cute little cottage in the middle of it that I now saw before me. I stopped running… my vision. Rose and Esme noticed I had stopped and were now at my side. "Alice, what's going on? Why have you stopped?" Esme questioned in a concerned tone. "Can we at least chit chat in the woods or something? What if the people who live in this dump come out and wonder why we're on their property?" Rose huffed out. _

_Before I had a chance to answer, the silence was filled with the wailing cries of a baby. I gasped. Rose and Esme first turned toward the cries, obviously wanting to go comfort the distressed baby, but then they looked back at me. "ALICE! What's going on?" Rose asked as she grabbed me by the shoulders, snapping me out of my shock. _

"_I…. I…. I've seen this. I saw it days ago. This clearing. This house. Us running, stopping. The baby crying. I didn't think it was going to happen, so…. I didn't tell anyone. But, but… this was my vision!" _

"_Why would you chose NOT to tell us about this particular vision, Alice?" Rose knew there was something more to this, something else I wasn't saying. She was right._

"_Ummm, well…. Before the vision ended, I saw… I saw…"_

"_Oh Jesus, Alice! Just spit it out already!" Rose was getting frustrated. Esme reached out to pat Rose's shoulder gently, trying to calm her. "Alice, please go on," she urged me._

"_I saw you holding the baby, Rose." Just as I finished speaking, the baby's cries cut through the air again. Rose didn't even hesitate. She turned and ran towards the house, Esme and I close behind her. _

_Once we were all in front of the house, Rose peaked into one of the windows, not wanting to startle any unsuspecting parents before barging in to check on the baby. She gasped as she peered in. Then it looked like she was steadying or preparing herself for something, but before I could figure it out, she'd busted into the house. The faint smell of human blood wafted through the air with the opening of the door. Then as quick as she entered, she stood before Esme and me with the crying baby in her arms. _

"_His parents must have been the snack for some cruel nomads. They drained them, but left the baby. I don't think he's been alone too long though. The bodies of his parents still are somewhat warm," Rose explained as she looked to Esme and me, then back to the baby, who must have been about three months old. That explains the faint smell of blood; if it had been stronger I may have sensed it in my vision. I never expected this though._

"_You said 'his'… it's a boy?" Esme asked as she reached out to touch the baby's head. His cries had quieted now. "Yes, his blanket has his name embroidered on it," Rose answered. "See?"_

"_Edward." We all three said in unison._

_Rose was peering down at Edward adoringly, just like I'd seen in my vision. She was smiling at him, and his little hand was gripping her index finger. He let out a small giggle, and we all let out a chorus of "Awwwwws". _

_We then heard some rustling and commotion at the edge of the clearing. Esme and I crouched in defensive, protective positions in front of Rose and Edward. Maybe the nomads had returned for him. "We need to get out of here. Edward is coming with us," Esme stated._

"_Let's go!" Rose said. At that, we all turned and began running back towards town and towards our home. I was afraid if it was the nomads that had returned, that they might follow us, but I didn't sense them._

_Edward was quiet for the entire run back. Rose was cradling him gently in her arms as she gracefully ran through the forest. I wouldn't be surprised if he was asleep._

_We arrived back at the house and luckily, all the guys were there. I wondered how they would react to what we were about to spring on them. It hadn't been said outright, but it didn't need to be. Edward's parents were dead. Someone needed to take care of him. And all Rose and Esme ever wanted was to be a mother, this was their chance. It looked like the Cullens were about to add a seventh addition._

_The three of us stopped on the front porch. We all looked at each other, then we all nodded. We understood what was happening without words. We were in agreement. Esme opened the door and we followed in behind her. _

_The guys were all in the living room watching some football game, and something good must have happened because all at once they were whooping and hollering and high-fiving each other. The loud noise must have scared Edward because he let out a loud cry before Rose hugged him to her chest tightly, comforting and quieting him. _

_Silence filled the room as the guys looked dumbfounded and confused at the small bundle in Rose's arms. Esme quickly explained what happened, but before she was even finished they had made a small circle around Rose and were all gazing affectionately at the little human baby. Even my Jasper didn't seem to be much affected by his being a human. He was too caught up in the moment to care. I caught his eye and he smiled knowingly at me. _

"_Sweet! A baby brother! Can we keep him?!" Emmett boomed. We all chuckled at his excitement, even Edward let out a small giggle. _

_Esme went to Carlisle's side. "Well honey, what do you think?" she asked him. He pulled his gaze from Edward to look at his wife. "Well," he hesitated, "obviously there will be some issues to work out. I'll need to make a call to Aro, inform him of the situation firsthand. We, as a family, will need to decide this together. And if we do decide to welcome Edward into our family, that means we will all have to be more careful."_

"_Yeah yeah, don't crush him and don't eat him… Jasper! We got it, Carlisle. We can handle it." Emmett said as Jasper gave him a playful punch in the arm. We all laughed a bit, but we were all smiling and nodding hopefully. _

"_Well then," Carlisle said, "guess the only issue is the Volturi. Let me make a call. Aro has known and trusted me for many, many years. Surely we can work something out that will appease them." _

"_Yay! You know what this means… shopping!!!" I said excitedly. "Jazz, why don't you and Emmett go to the store and get baby food, diapers, wipes, stuff like that. Rose, Esme, let's go get this little man a wardrobe and stuff for his new room!" _

_Jasper and Emmett smiled hugely and agreed, happy to be included in the caretaking of Edward. "Shopping spree!" chimed Rose and Esme in unison. Soon, we were all out the door and on our way to go get everything we'd need to get Edward all set up. The newest Cullen would be staying home with Carlisle while he made the call to Aro. Rose hated to let him go, but she knew he was probably really sleepy._

_Hours later when we'd all returned, Carlisle was sitting in the living room holding Edward, who was out cold and snoring softly. "Well, how did it go with Aro?" Esme asked as she took Edward into her arms._

"_He wasn't too happy about the situation, which was to be expected. He suggested at first that we should just find some human parents for Edward, but I assured him that this was not an option, that we were all already attached to him." Rose growled from across the room. Yes, definitely attached… and protective. "But then he said that because he'd known me for so long and knew I wouldn't endanger the secrecy of our race, he would allow me this once in a lifetime opportunity. If I was anyone else, he wouldn't have allowed it. However, he did give us one condition: that Edward be changed before his 21__st__ birthday."_

"_What?! That's bullshit!" Rose screamed. "Edward should be allowed to choose whether he wants this life, not be forced into it!"_

"_Rosalie, dear," Esme said soothingly, "if we want Edward to be a part of this family, we need to do what the Volturi say. We wouldn't want them making trouble for us, or worse, hurting Edward because we don't necessarily like or agree with their stipulations."_

_I felt a heavy blanket of serenity wash over the room. I glanced at my wonderful husband and smiled. "Thanks, Jasper," Rose mumbled. "I'm sorry I overreacted. I still think Edward should have a choice since it's his life, but I don't really want to blatantly defy the Volturi. They can be really vicious."_

"_I understand Rose," Carlisle began, "and I'm trying to think of what's best for Edward. He will grow up learning and knowing everything there is to know about the vampire lifestyle firsthand. We won't keep any secrets from him. If he, for whatever reason, does not want to become like us, well we handle that if we have to. However, I don't think this will be a problem."_

_Rose seemed appeased, for now. Emmett wrapped his arms around her lovingly trying to soothe her further. She smiled into his embrace. It was obvious just how happy she was; she was getting the chance to be a mother. So was Esme. Just then Edward awoke crying. "Aww, he's probably hungry. Can I feed him?" Jasper asked Esme, who was still holding Edward. "Sure, Jasper. If it gets too difficult being around him, just let one of us know." _

"_I'll help you, Jazzy!" I said happily as I skipped into the kitchen, Edward cradled in Jasper's arms. _

That was about 18 years ago. Since then, Edward has been the center of this family. We all love him dearly. I really and truly hope that I'm wrong and that he's still alive.

* * *

Remember to review!!! Thanks again for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! We had this chapter ready and waiting so we figured, why not go ahead and post tonight?! Anyway… here's the deal… we're getting quite a bit of traffic on our story, but not many reviews. We're wondering if that means you're reading, but think it sucks and aren't coming back, or what. So we are really stressing that since this is our first story, we encourage you all to **REVIEW **and tell us your likes, dislikes, whatever you feel like sharing with us… bring it on! Because… honestly, as much as we are enjoying writing this story, we want you as readers to enjoy it also. If you're not, there's really no point in continuing.

(Many many thanks to Saren Kol for reviewing and a huge thanks to all of you who have favorited this story or put it on alert!!! We truly appreciate it!)

**Warning!** This is a mature and graphic fic. If you are not 18 or older, please find your fun elsewhere!

**Disclaimer**: We don't own Twilight, nor do we own the quotes and lyrics that are included in this chapter.

Chapter playlist: _Day Old Hate _by City and Colour, _Broken _by Lifehouse, _Broken _by Seether, and _Eyesore_ by Janus.

* * *

Chapter 4

**EPOV**

I don't know how long I remained like that, encased in darkness, with my eyes squeezed shut so tightly in a weak attempt to block out what I'd just done, where I was, and the utter bleakness of my current state. If the tasers, chains, and forced eating weren't enough, the fact that I just had to _piss_ myself allowed reality to hit home… and I'll be damned if it didn't hit me hard.

I'd stopped crying by now, but only because I sincerely think that I ran out of tears. That's what it felt like anyway. It definitely wasn't because I was feeling better, although I guess I had reached some level of acceptance. Plus, I'm not gonna lie, it was kinda comforting having Bella here with me. I couldn't imagine going through this experience alone. I'm pretty confident that I would not have made it through the first night if I hadn't had her across from me, humming me to sleep.

Speaking of humming, I didn't hear her anymore. I don't even remember when she'd stopped. I'd been too caught up in my own inner anguish apparently. I was also worried what would happen when the assholes discovered that I'd wet myself. What would they do? Would they do anything? They'd removed Bella's pants. Would they take mine? Oh shit, what boxers did I have on?! Hopefully nothing embarrassing, like my SpongeBob or Batman ones, or those silky black Valentine's ones with the red lips all over that say "Loverboy" across the ass. Ugh, remind me to kill Jasper and Emmett for buying those as a joke. Damnit, I couldn't remember what boxers I'd put on that morning I was taken and brought to this hell hole. Think think _think. _

"You're concentrating awful hard over there." I could hear the smile in her voice. I decided to tease her a bit too.

"I don't remember telling you that you could open your eyes and look at me."

She immediately squeezed her eyes shut again. "OH! I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't see anything. Can I open them now?"

I laughed. She thought I was serious. Emmett always told me that I had a weird sense of humor, that he could never tell whether I was playing or not. I'd always thought it was just him, but I guess I was wrong.

"Bella, I'm just teasing. You can open your eyes." If anyone should have to close their eyes, it should be me. She was much more exposed than I was at the moment.

"Ahh you jerk! I actually felt bad there for a second," she said through her laughter. "So, what _were_ you thinking so hard about? Your eyebrows were all pulled together and your forehead was all wrinkly."

Busted. "Ummm… I was trying to remember what boxers I was wearing." She looked completely confused. "Just in case they take my jeans off I mean."

She chuckled a bit as understanding set in. I liked hearing her laugh. "And? Were you able to remember?"

"Nope. I guess it will be a surprise. I was just hoping they wouldn't, ya know, be embarrassing."

She looked down at herself, apparently assessing the embarrassment level of her own underwear. "Oh, I'm not saying your panties are embarrassing! I actually like your panties a _lot_. I mean, shit… I haven't _really_ looked at them, but from what I have seen, ya know, from over here… they are very nice." Wow, real smooth there, Edward. Way to make her think you're a perv.

Her harmonious laughter filled the small room we were in. That's surprising. I thought she might be pissed. Not that I have tons of experience with girls… Ok, more like practically zero experience, but I just assumed. "Edward," she squeaked out through laughs, "it's OK… the last thing I'm worried about is whether you like or dislike my panties, or the fact that you've noticed them. We have much bigger problems than that." I joined in with her laughter; it was hard not to, it was infectious.

"Gah, you were so mortified! That was probably one of the funniest things I've seen in a looooong time."

"Well, I'm glad my lack of smoothness can make you laugh, Bella." I really was. Her laugh was one of the best sounds I'd ever heard.

She smiled at me, finally having regained her composure. Our eyes locked on each other, and though her brown eyes still seemed immensely desolate and empty, there was a residual twinkle in them. Maybe it was from the fit of laughter she'd just had. Whatever it was from, I like to think maybe I had something to do with it.

Keeping her gaze connected to mine, she asked, "So Edward, how long have you played the piano?"

"Um, practically my entire life. I liked to bang on the keys and make, what I thought at the time, was beautiful music before I even knew anything about music. When I was 5 or 6 my mother started really teaching me and I caught on pretty quick and enjoyed it instantly. When my fingers touch those smooth ivory keys, I'm able to escape and become completely absorbed in the music. It's like… the notes, the melodies, the harmonies, the vibrations… they just flow through me and make me feel so alive. I know that probably sounds corny…"

"No," she stated instantly. "It's not corny at all. I think I kinda know what you mean actually. I feel that way about books. They are my way of escaping reality and I just become entranced in the characters and their stories. It's my way to forget, even for just a little bit, about my fucked up life." She looked thoughtful for a moment, but before I could comment, she asked, "So do you play any other instruments?"

"Yes, I play the guitar also, but I don't play it as well as I do the piano. Um, and I also can sing a bit." I was definitely shy when it came to singing in front of people, and it wasn't something I did very often. I don't know why I even told her that. I can feel myself blushing just at mentioning it. I needed to deflect.

"So Bella, what is your favorite book?"

"_Wuthering Heights_. Hands down. It's been my favorite for years, and I've lost count of how many times I've read it. I actually know quite a few lines by heart," she stated proudly. "What's your favorite song to play?"

I thought for a moment. "Probably _Clair de Lune_. It was one of the first ones I learned to play, and it's one of my mother's favorites to hear." Fuck I missed her.

"Debussy. I know that song. My mom listened to it all the time when I was little." She looked so forlorn at the mention of her mom. I needed to take her mind of whatever was making her sad.

"Say a few lines for me… from _Wuthering Heights_. Please?"

She looked at me hesitantly, obviously trying to come to a decision. "I'll tell you a few lines if you sing part of a song for me. Deal?"

I felt the blood and heat rush to my cheeks. I don't know if I can do this. What if I suck? What if my voice cracks or something else equally horrifying?

"Please, Edward? I'd really love to hear you sing." How could I deny her? I couldn't.

"Ok, Bella. You say your lines first though." We smiled at each other. Then she looked away, lost in thought. I, too, was trying to decide what song to sing to her.

Then she began, and I was painstakingly absorbed in her words and beautiful voice as she spoke…

"'_I don't know if it be a peculiarity in me, but I am seldom otherwise than happy while watching in the chamber of death, should no frenzied or despairing mourner share the duty with me. I see a repose that neither earth nor hell can break; and I feel an assurance of the endless and shadowless hereafter - the Eternity they have entered - where life is boundless in its duration, and love in its sympathy, and joy in its fullness.'_"

Once she was done, all I could do was stare at her. Her small chuckle brought me out of my reverie. "Wow. I think I need to read that book when we get out of here."

"I agree," She stated matter-of-factly. "I'll even let you borrow my copy. But you have to give it back!"

"Of course I would give it back! I would never steal your most favorite book," I said with a smirk.

"Ok now, Edward. It's your turn." Ughhh I was hoping maybe she'd forget. Damnit.

"Let me think a minute, ok?"

"Sure, take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

Hmmmm. What to sing? It can't be just any random song. Ah! A couple of weeks ago Jasper let me listen to a new song he'd heard and wanted to learn to play on the guitar. I'd really liked the song too, so we learned it together, and the lyrics were fresh enough from all the times we'd repeatedly played trying to get it just right. Jasper and I played together a lot. He was pretty talented on the guitar. Sometimes I'd play my guitar with him, or I'd play the piano while he played the guitar. Sometimes he sang, sometimes I did, and sometimes we'd sing together. He and my mother, Esme, were the only two people who'd ever heard me sing before as far as I knew. Well, let's make that three people who have heard me sing. I closed my eyes and began the song I knew by heart…..

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight_

_Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time_

_And I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts_

_I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out_

I chanced opening my eyes and looking at Bella. I was scared what I would see, but my fear was unfounded. She was smiling brightly at me, happiness etched in her features. She had never looked more beautiful. I needed to continue this moment for as long as possible so I held her gaze and continued on with the chorus…..

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart that's still beating_

_In the pain there is healing_

_In your name I find meaning_

She kept her brown eyes locked on me, every once in a while, I'd notice her gaze flicker to my mouth, but then her eyes would return. She was still smiling at me, urging me silently to continue. I was feeling more confident, and I didn't want her to stop looking at me the way she was……

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head_

_I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead_

_And I still see your reflection inside of my eyes_

_That are looking for purpose, they're still looking for life_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing…_

I was silenced and cut off by the ominous clanking of metal against metal. Fuck. One or more of those god forsaken mutts would be appearing any moment. I glanced toward the stairway, then back to Bella. Her face was void of emotion, but her eyes showed the fear she was trying so hard to hide.

The heavy door creaked open and I heard what sounded like two sets of feet stomp down the stairs. I was correct in my assumption. Two of the men I'd met on my first day here now stood before me, but I didn't remember their names. Jacob and Sam seemed to be the leaders, so these two must be their little subordinates.

"Hey, why is it so quiet down here now? Eddie, my man, please don't stop singing on account of us," he sneered in my direction. The other one snickered as his stare bore into me. Then he licked his lips. Creepy. Really creepy. He was looking at me like he wanted to devour me. Then he spoke.

"Mmm Mmm Mmmmmmmm. Such a beautiful boy with a beautiful voice to match. What I wouldn't give to be alone with…."

"Jared, dude, please stop spewing all your gayness and keep your dick in your pants. Jesus Christ, I don't wanna hear your dirty thoughts, man!"

"Sorry, dude. I just find it a little _hard_ to control myself around Richie Rich here." He smirked, making him look even more creepy. Fucking wonderful. Not that I had a problem with homosexuality, but the last thing I needed was one of these douchebags getting all hot and bothered over me. This just keeps getting better and better.

Up until now, Jared's stare had remained on my face, well mostly my lips, but now his gaze roamed down my body and stopped right at my crotch.

"Paul, dude, looks like Eddie here wet his pants!" Paul abruptly looked at the wet spot on my jeans, and then they were both cackling like damn hyenas.

I'd expected this. I knew they would make a scene over it and make me feel like shit, but that didn't make it any easier. I looked over at Bella, who was telling me with her eyes that it was OK. Then she looked over to Jared and Paul, utter hatred and disgust ghosted across her face as she stared at them. They were practically on the floor laughing at me now.

"Hahahahahaha! I guess being a spoiled brat won't get you a toilet when you need one. Huh, Eddie?" Paul asked. "Oh if Daddy Carlisle could only see his pride and joy right here, right now, in his moment of glory!" That erupted another bout of laughter.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to hide from their ridicule. I couldn't block out their howls though, and all the sudden tears threatened to fall down my cheeks. I could _not_ let them see me cry.

"Hahaha! He _tinkled_ on himself!" Jared teased in a high-pitched voice. "Repeat after me, Eddie. I… tinkled… on… myself." I just stood there, staring disbelievingly at him. Did he really want me to say that? He can't be serious.

He took two big steps and was almost nose-to-nose with me. He grinned maliciously and grabbed my jaw with his hand, squeezing as he spoke. "Say it."

I looked across the room at Bella. She'd stepped forward, pulling on her chains like she was trying to lunge at Jared. I tried telling her with my eyes to keep quiet, but my attention was instantly snapped back to the prick in front of me.

"Don't look at her, Richie. She can't help you. Look at me and _say it_." His grip on my jaw tightened.

"I… _tinkled_… on myself! There, I said it!" Paul was laughing maniacally in the background. Jared chuckled then loosened his grip on my jaw. His onyx eyes were spearing into me. "That's a good boy, Eddie. See, things are much more fun when you play nice." He lightly slapped my right cheek twice before stepping away.

How fucking humiliating. I hung my head drearily and tried to get my breathing evened out. I could _NOT_ cry.

"Well Jared, we have three options here. One, we leave him in his piss-soaked jeans. Two, we take off his jeans. Or, I think you'll really like this third option Jared… We take his jeans _and_ boxers off. What do you think?"

"Oooh oooh oooh! Option three! Option three! And I get to be the one to take 'em off! I'd looooove to see up close and personal what Eddie here is packing." He was as excited as a kid in a candy store. Fuck, this cannot be happening.

"No, no! Please don't do that, sir. I'll be good. I won't do it again, I promise. Just… _please_! Don't take my clothes! I'm begging you!" The tears I'd been holding back slowly began to trickle down my face. There was no stopping them.

"Mmmmm, I like it when they beg," Jared sneered as he sauntered back towards me. He kneeled in front of me, eye-level with my crotch. I couldn't do this. I couldn't watch. So I looked up at the ceiling and just let my tears fall. He began undoing my belt, when I suddenly heard Bella shout from across the darkened space.

"Leave him alone you stupid, good-for-nothing sonofa_bitch_!!!"

Jared's hands stilled on my belt and he slowly rose from his kneeling position. Paul had already stalked toward Bella and was now right up in her face.

_Fuck!_ Why couldn't I just keep my shit together so she wouldn't feel the need to protect me?! Now, once again, I'd gotten her into trouble. God, I bet she wished I'd never shown up in here with her. I'm sure I'm causing her far more trouble and hurt than when she was alone.

"You just can't keep that pretty little mouth of yours closed, can you? You stupid bitch!" Paul fumed at her. This was not good. He was going to hurt her. I knew it. It would be all my fault too.

"Looks like we are going to go with option four: Bella here will lose _all_ her clothes. Maybe that'll teach you to open that fuckin' mouth of yours. One of these days, I'm gonna shove something in it that will really shut you up. You won't like it, but I definitely will."

With that, Paul effortlessly ripped off her flimsy tank top, effectively exposing her bare chest and torso. He then bent down a little and ripped off her blue and white stripped panties, which fell silently to the floor. Paul stood towering over her naked form, glaring down at her. Bella just stared right back up at him. I'd never seen anyone with as much strength as she possessed.

I needed to do something! I needed to help her. No, I stopped that train of thought as soon as it started. I was the reason she was now naked. If I did anything else, it would probably just make it worse for her. Maybe the best thing for me to do was to just stand here silently, and hope that they left us alone soon. I'd never felt so utterly helpless.

Paul was standing in front of her, blocking my view entirely. He was clenching and unclenching his fists repeatedly, like he was struggling to control himself.

"Paul, c'mon dude. We gotta get going. And you know what Jake said."

Paul stood there, absolutely still for another few moments. "I'm not finished with you, Bella." Then he turned away quickly and headed for the stairs, Jared following on his heels. Jared stopped before he was out of view, looked at me and said, "To be continued." Then he smiled wickedly and climbed the stairs. Seconds later we heard the door slam signaling that they'd finally left.

My eyes shot to Bella, whose naked form was twisted so that she was almost fully facing the concrete wall instead of me. I could tell she was breathing heavily, but other than that she was quiet. My eyes trailed down the ivory skin of her back to her ass, and _fuck… she had a really nice ass, perfectly round and full and I just wanted to put a hand on each cheek and squeeze… STOP_!!! I could NOT think like this! Bella was in this predicament because of me! This punishment wasn't for my pleasure. I could not objectify her like that. Hell, I was the one that should be standing here naked from the waist down.

"Bella, I am _sooo_ sorry! It should be me, not you. I was trying so hard, but then…"

"Edward, stop. You have nothing to be sorry for. I did this to myself. I can never keep my mouth shut, like they said. It's not your fault." She was still facing away from me. _Don't look at her ass. Don't look at her ass. Don't look at her ass. _

"Bella, you were trying to help me! So I am at fault. I'm so so sorry. I hope you can forgive me for not being as strong as you, for being weak…"

Bella turned to face me. "Edward, you are _not_ weak! You are strong. Think of everything you've gotten through so far. A weaker person would have given up a long time ago, but not you. So please, don't blame yourself. OK?"

_Do not look below her neck. Keep your eyes on her face, Edward!_ "Bella, the only reason I've made it up until this point… is because of you. I couldn't do this without you. But… I'm only making things worse for you."

"No you're not, Edward. It's much better having you here. Talking to you, well… it kinda takes my mind off things."

It seemed as if, in this moment, she remembered she was naked and completely exposed to me. Her eyes looked down at herself, then up at me. Her brown orbs were wide and filled with humiliation, but there was nowhere for her to hide. I closed my eyes.

"It's OK, Bella. I'll keep my eyes closed. I won't look. I promise." _Fuuuuck, I really really wanted to look though._

She laughed a bit nervously. "Edward, you can't keep your eyes shut 24/7. You might as well open them now, and maybe we can both get a little more comfortable with the situation sooner rather than later. So go ahead, open your eyes."

I kept them closed. I couldn't do this to her. It just wasn't right. Plus, I didn't trust where my eyes would wander. "Bella, I really don't mind keeping them closed. I don't want to make you any more uncomfortable than you already are."

"I'm going to be uncomfortable regardless. So, really… open your eyes. I'm giving you permission." I could hear the hint of a smile in her voice. God, this was going to be bad. If she didn't already think I was a total pervert, she really would when I opened my eyes and couldn't control them. I'd never seen a naked girl in real life before. Sure, Jasper and Emmett had bought me loads of dirty magazines, which I had definitely looked at, so I knew what a woman looked like, but I'm sure pictures wouldn't do the real thing justice. Damnit. This was going to be really bad.

I slowly opened one eye and caught her smiling softly at me. So then I opened my other eye. _Wow. She is fucking gorgeous._ I couldn't help myself. My eyes slowly began their descent from her pretty face to her long, slender neck. I paused for a moment to appreciate her pale shoulders and delicate collarbone. _Fuck, I just wanted to bite the junction of her neck and shoulder._ I allowed my eyes to lower a little more to her exquisite, perky breasts. _Mmmm those would perfectly fit in the palms of my hands._ Her rosy pink nipples were taut, either due to the constant chill in the room or perhaps from my gaze. _I wanted to flick them with my tongue._ I stole a quick peek back to her eyes, which had lost some of their humiliation it seemed and were now laced with a different emotion. Desire maybe? I noticed she was now biting her bottom lip, and I suddenly became aware that my jeans were feeling a little tight in the crotch region. _I wanted to be the one biting her lip. Fuck, I need to stop or else I will have a full-blown boner in T-minus 5 seconds and counting._ But I couldn't stop. I looked away from her face and back to her lean body. Her stomach was flat and I could sort of make out the definition of her ribs. Her waist curved in slightly before her hips curved back out. Her hipbones were protruding, probably from her lack of food as of late. My eyes continued their journey and fell upon her… _Oh. My. God. Yep… major boner alert. Ughhh. Great!_

I heard a soft chuckle across the room. "Maybe we're somewhat even now, Edward. I'm naked and you seem to have a little problem there. Well, not little by any means, but you know…" She smirked deviously.

Wait. Was she saying what I think she was saying? And that would mean she looked! I'm sure I was probably grinning like a damn idiot, but I couldn't help it. _She said I wasn't little!_ I'd always thought I was blessed, but to have that confirmed, well… it felt pretty good.

"Don't go getting an even bigger head, Edward." Wow, this girl was pretty fucking funny when she wanted to be.

"I'm not! I still don't feel like we're even though, by the way."

"Hmmm. Well maybe you could tell me three embarrassing things about yourself. And then I'll call us even. Oh, and you can't use your… situation… as one of them."

"Hahaha, very funny! Three embarrassing things… let me think." _I really think her breast would fit perfectly in my hand. I wish I could test this theory. Fuck, not helping my boner situation._

I heard her chuckle again, almost seductively. "Ummm, well one of my sisters dresses me _every single day._ They pick out my clothes I mean. They say I have no sense of style. I used to fight them on it, but now I just let it happen because it's easier for everyone. I'm kind of used to it now anyway.

"I still watch cartoons every Saturday morning with my brothers. We claim that it's just tradition because we've been doing it for so long, but secretly I think we all just really like cartoons.

"And… ummm… I've never had a girlfriend. There, three embarrassing things." I looked up to see her biting her bottom lip again. She really needed to stop doing that or my "problem" was never going to go away. _God I wanted to touch her so bad._

"Ok, Edward. I'd say we're pretty much even."

**BPOV**

_Red_.

It was all I could see when I saw Jared kneel in front of Edward. I have known for quite some time about Jared's preference for men. In fact, I was actually proud of him when he came out to the members of our small town community. Living in a small town means there are a lot of old traditions and outdated ways of thinking. It also means there isn't much room for acceptance of more contemporary lifestyles, like homosexuality for example. However, Jared's friends and family seemed to accept the fact that he is gay and I'm happy that he doesn't experience any persecution.

Until now.

I will kill him if he touches Edward. I don't even remember shouting. One minute I was thinking of how to stop them and the next I saw Jared's gaze snap to me as he slowly rose off the ground. I would gladly take whatever punishment they wanted to give me as long as he would leave Edward alone.

I didn't see it coming when Paul decided to rip off my clothes. I figured they would prefer physical pain. I knew Paul like to be rough with me. He seemed to get off on my tears and cries of pain. Jacob is the mind fucker.

I didn't allow myself to think when they stripped me and walked out leaving me completly bare and exposed to Edward. I turned towards the wall and took a few deep breaths. I had mixed feelings. On one hand, I was glad that they didn't hurt me and I was definitely glad that they left Edward alone and let him keep his clothes, but I couldn't shake the feeling of humiliation that washed over me.

In theory, humans shouldn't feel such shame and despair over their naked bodies. It's the way we were all born and everybody has the same thing. I am not sure why it is such a taboo for people to be naked in front of one another. All I know is, in this moment, Paul won. He had succeeded in breaking me down. I was so ashamed I couldn't even look at myself. I just stared at the cracks in the concrete from the wall.

No. I wouldn't let him win. I may not be worth much, but I do have the power to not allow him to win this round. He can starve me and beat me. Hell, he can kill me, but he won't be able to make me feel ashamed of something I didn't have any control over.

From the little time I have known Edward, I knew he would be over there beating himself up. He would willingly accept all the blame upon his shoulders. I knew I needed to suck it up, so to speak, and face him. He needs to see that I am okay. And maybe I can fake it until I actually feel it. If I pretend I am comfortable being stark naked, maybe I will become more comfortable. Either way, there isn't anything I can do about it right now. It's not like I can wish some clothes to magically appear on my body. Before I could turn around, he started to spew his self-hate. I knew I was right. He blamed himself and I needed to make this okay.

Teasing him wasn't fair, but it was just so easy to do. He blushes so easily and his stammer is quite adorable and endearing. Even though we are in this fucked up situation, I can't help but feel a little smug about his _growing_ problem. It makes me feel somewhat powerful knowing I am the cause of the tightening in his jeans.

He continues to touch my heart with his stories of embarrassment. Even the fact that his sisters dress him makes him attractive to me. I wonder what it would be like to be chained next to him. I just want to reach out and run my fingers through his hair. It looks so soft and the color is so unique. What I wouldn't give for just one touch…

A howling so loud my eardrums feel like they are bleeding interrupts my thoughts. I hear what seems to be loud cracking and popping coming from outside the door. Then I hear hurried footsteps running down the stairs. I don't have time to process any emotions or the fear I should be feeling because by the time the door is kicked opened, Jacob rushes in wearing only a pair of cut off jean shorts and he reaches me in what seems like two steps.

The look on his face will haunt me until the day I die. There is a look of animalistic rage in his eyes. He is not the little boy I knew growing up. He doesn't even look human. But behind the rage, I see a sea of sadness. Before I have time to take a breath, I see him swing his hand back. I hear a popping sound and screams. I wasn't sure where I got the air to scream but it is piercing and full of anguish.

It takes me a moment to realize he hit me in the ribs with his fist. My knees give out and I drop towards the ground, only to be snapped into place by the chains around my wrists. Before I can open my mouth, he lands a knee to my chest. My head snaps forward in a vain attempt to curl into a ball to protect myself. Leaving my back and neck exposed, Jacob takes this opportunity to allow his fists to pound my back while one knee repeatedly connects to my mid section. I can't catch my breath. Panic starts to set it and I feel my heart pounding in my chest and the rush of blood pulsing in my head. He yanks my hair, ripping some of it from the scalp, and forces my head up. He punches me in the jaw and lands a left hook to my eye. The blows continue.

I hear the screaming again, but suddenly I feel no more pain. I don't feel _anything_. Dissociation floods over my body. I feel like I am floating above, safe from Jacob's attack. I see a girl hanging by her wrists being beaten to death. This is it. I can feel it. I wasn't sure how I would die, but there is a sense of calm that washes over me, knowing I won't have to suffer any more. That's until the screams slice through my bubble of serenity. That little girl shouldn't be screaming. She should be happy that it is over, _finally_. Then it hits me in the face and I feel ice run though my veins. She is not screaming. It's Edward. He has been screaming since the beating began. He is afraid and hysterical and I know I can't leave him like this. The moment I decide to fight to stay alive, blackness consumes me, and for the first time since I have been here, it is not welcome.

* * *

The song Edward sings to Bella is _Broken _ by Lifehouse. Thanks for reading, now just click the little button below and review!!! You know you wanna…


	5. Chapter 5

We assume a lot of you that have been reading are wondering "why Bella and Edward?" Well, this chapter should provide the answers.

Also, all reviewers will get a teaser to a lemon (yes, we said lemon!) in Chapter 6!

Chapter playlist: _Wheels_ by Foo Fighters, _Show Me How To Live _by Audioslave, _So Cold _by Breaking Benjamin

Here's Chapter 5… Enjoy!

* * *

**Jacob POV**

One of the very few things I enjoy about being a wolf is the speed. I love running through the forest knowing I am the fastest creature out there. The wind whipping through my fur is the only thing that can calm me down these days. I navigate through the maze of trees, narrowly avoiding the bushes that adorn the forest floor. I feel invincible and it's a high only achieved from the knowledge that I can take on anything in this forest, including those fucking bloodsuckers.

There isn't a bone in my body that feels guilty about those two worthless creatures that are chained in the bomb shelter. They both deserve whatever comes to them. They have ruined my life and the lives of my brothers. The bitch killed her father as far as I'm concerned, and basically mine too by default. Some days I think my dad would be better off dead, and it's thoughts like this that make me want to run back to that shelter and rip her from limb to limb. I won't though. That death would be too easy for her. She deserves to suffer a slow and very painful demise.

I see my house up ahead and figure it's time to shift back into my human form. Even though my dad has seen me as a wolf, it still is a shock for him and he doesn't need any more stress in his life. I run up to a tree where I keep spare clothes for cases such as this. Pulling the bucket, I notice that the pants are wet. That's just fucking great. Now I will have wet and clammy balls. It's those damn bloodsuckers' fault. If they didn't exist then I wouldn't be what I am now and I wouldn't need to keep my damn clothes outside! Fucking hate those leeches!

Walking up to my door, I can hear my dad in the living room watching television. I say living room, but it is just a two-room shack, so the living room is also the dining room, kitchen, laundry room, and my bedroom. There is a little room off in the back that is his room. He has tried to make me take that room, but he needs to be able to lie down on a real bed. His back starts to hurt if he is sits too long or lays flat too long or on the wrong surface. He basically hurts all the time after what that bitch caused. He was riding in the car with her father the night her father died. I don't blame Charlie. I would want to die too if Bella was my child. She pushed him to drink. He wasn't always the drunk he turned into. He used to be happy. If she hadn't ever born then he would still be alive and happy and my dad would still be able to walk.

"You gonna stand out there all day, son?" My dad has eerily good hearing for an old man.

"Hey Pop," I call as I walk in. I go to him and lean down to kiss the raven locks on the top of his head.

"How are you?" I ask as I take in the scene. There are coke cans and dishes scattered on top of the coffee table, and the Mariners are down by 3 in the ninth.

"I would be a lot better if Ichiro Suzuki would hit this out of the park and give us a chance to catch up."

That's always been a constant in our house. The man loves his baseball. Any sport really, but baseball is his favorite. He and Charlie use to… god it's to hard to think about how things use to be.

"Other than that how are you feeling? Any unusual pains? What's your urine output been today?"

"I am in a wheelchair, son, but I'm not mentally challenged. I know you feel like you need to take care of me all the time, but I want you to focus on yourself and take care of you. I am doing okay. Quit worrying so much."

He doesn't understand that I _need_ to take care of him. And no matter what he says, I will always worry about him. He is my dad and I don't know what I would do if I lost him. I know he is in constant pain everyday and this thought alone drives me insane. I wish he would stop being so stubborn and just answer the damn questions.

"Dad," I sigh. He knows what is coming next and cuts me off before I can begin.

"Do you know what I heard from Sue Clearwater the other day? That Bella is missing." He says her name with a familiarity and sense of love that makes my skin crawl. How he doesn't blame her everyday is beyond me.

"Oh Really? I hadn't heard that. Not that I give a shit…"

"Language! I will not have you talk like that about Bella. She is practically family, Jake. I know you have your own issues with her, but you will not speak badly about her in my presence. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," I mutter. "Dad, can we not talk about her," it takes much control not to spit out her name, "and can you please answer my questions? You know I am going to ask you them until you tell me the answers, so you might as well just skip ahead to that part and tell me." I finish with a shit-eating grin because I know he can't resist my smile.

"I am fine, son. My back is stiff but no real pain. And I have been in the normal range as far as my 'urine output' is concerned." He essentially mocked me and used air quotes. He sees my face and starts laughing. "I never thought I would regret the day I bought you that medical dictionary. Just say, 'How much have you pissed today dad?' and quit bugging me while the game is on!"

I can't find it in myself to be offended. That's just his nature. He doesn't want the focus to be on his health problems. He truly acts like nothing is wrong and that our entire lives haven't been turned upside down by his paralysis. That's the difference between my dad and me. He is strong. He may be physically weakened now, but he is just as mentally strong as ever, maybe even more so. The saying about "what doesn't kill you makes you stronger" is, in fact, true in his case. Not me though. It just pisses me off and makes me want to get even, which is exactly what I am doing with Bella… an eye for an eye and all that shit. She makes me and my dad suffer every single day so I am going to make sure she suffers right along with us.

"Sit down and quit staring at me like I am a cripple. Let's watch the game." I laugh at his crude sense of humor and sit down. We watch the rest of the game in comfortable silence. They lose, of course, but it doesn't matter to either of us. I have missed my dad's presence since the "Bitch and Bastard" project began. I've also had to run my laps around the reservation, so yeah, I've been pretty fuckin' busy. Sam has decided that we each have to run three nights a week with a partner to ensure there aren't anymore damn bloodsuckers coming into the Forks area. We also have to make sure that none step foot onto the La Push land either. Not even those godforsaken Cullens. Just thinking their name makes me so angry I start to shake. I better get myself under control since I'm sitting so close to my dad. I wouldn't be able to survive if I hurt him the way Sam hurt his fiancée Emily.

Sam is the only person who hates someone similar to the way I hate Bella. Bella caused the end of my childhood and crippled my dad for life. The Cullens are to Sam what Bella is to me. We all grew up knowing the ancient legend of our tribe. We are descendents of wolves. I thought it was just a bunch of bullshit that the elders told us to keep us in line. However, a small group of us found out that it is _much_ more than just an old story. We have the genes that are set off when a bloodsucker settles near our land and our bodies undergo a change that will affect the rest of our lives.

Sam Uley hates the Cullens for three very specific and valid reasons. First, he was thrown into a supernatural world and left to fend for himself at the beginning. Second, He had to break the heart of a woman he loved very much. Finally, he hates the Cullens because he hurt and scarred the woman he will spend the rest of his life with, the love of his life, Emily.

Sam was the first one of us to go through this change. He had to do it alone. The Cullens moved into the town of Forks about two years ago. Once the earth, gods, or whatever the fuck decides it's time to change a man into a wolf registered that they were a threat, Sam underwent the change. He had absolutely no idea what he was going through since the elders didn't confirm any of the stories were true before that. He had no help and no guidance. I can't even imagine what that would have been like. The change itself is not pleasant and often is very painful at first. A young wolf can't control his emotions and often phases from man to wolf very quickly without any warning. This is another reason it sucks to be this way. I remember phasing without my consent and ruining almost all of my clothes and sneakers.

Sam was dating Leah Clearwater at the time he changed. He didn't know what was happening to him, but he relied on her for strength and she supported him through it. They were very happy together despite the monumental change Sam underwent. They went to the elders shortly after and Sam was told that all the legends of our tribe were true. _No shit_. So now he had his confirmation, however, he still had to experience it solo since none of the elders had the gene themselves or had actually ever seen it happen before. They didn't quite know what to expect, but they did tell Sam about the legend of imprinting. He never believed it was true though. He and Leah were expected to get married soon.

At a gathering to celebrate their engagement, Sam unexpectedly imprinted on Leah's cousin Emily. When imprinting occurs it is unstoppable and powerful beyond words. There is a pull that literally binds two souls together for eternity. Sam knew he couldn't live his life without Emily, but he never wanted to hurt Leah either. She has never gotten over losing the love of her life and she makes Sam miserable every chance she gets. He doesn't blame her though. How could he? He does, however, blame himself and those filthy bloodsuckers for triggering the change that altered his whole world.

Young werewolves are very unstable in their emotions and can phase without warning when their tempers flare, which I've experienced firsthand, like I mentioned earlier. It only takes a second of losing control and your body constricts and snaps into a wolf form. Unfortunately, Sam got angry for a split second and Emily was too close. When he morphed his claws left a trail of destruction down the right side of her face. Taking away her eyesight and leaving tracks that run down to her mouth pulling her lip down into a half frown.

Sam almost lost the most important thing in his life, his soul mate, so he is determined to get his revenge by taking the most precious thing away from those leeches: their little human pet, Edward. In exchange for my helping him, he has agreed to help me seek my own personal revenge on the person that destroyed my youth and my father's life: Bella.

"Woo hoo… You in there, son?" Billy chuckles as he waves a hand in front of my face.

"Yea. I just spaced out. Sorry. What do you have planned for the rest of the day? Any doctor appointments today?" I ask as I stand up to go check the fridge where we post anything important.

All I get in response is a groan from my father.

"I was thinking about going to visit Charlie's grave. Sue Clearwater made a wreath that she wants to place on his headstone. You interested in coming with us?"

I shake my head side to side. Going to visit Charlie's grave is something I refuse to do because I know if I go there, I will remember the reason he is dead and the reason my father is paralyzed. I can't seem to control myself each time I truly think about it and I end up phasing before I can calm myself down.

I remember the day it happened like it was yesterday. I know that cliché is old and overused, but for some reason I cannot get this day out of my head. It replays in a loop every time I try to go to sleep. It haunts not only my dreams, but my nightmares too.

Six years ago when I was twelve, my father and Charlie Swan went on a fishing trip. They had been on too many to count so this one was no different and there was no need to be concerned. They often got consumed in fishing and would come home very late, often times I would already be asleep when they returned.

My mother had died long before. I don't even really remember her now, and I have no siblings. Even though I was young, my dad trusted me to be able to stay at home by myself. So I went to sleep that night without my dad coming home. I knew he would be there when I woke up.

I was wrong.

I woke up to someone pounding on the front door. A quick look to the digital clock nearby told me it was past 3 in the morning. Before answering the door, I quickly peaked into my dad's bedroom hoping he'd be there passed out. His bed was empty. Fear and worry immediately washed over my entire body.

I raced to the front door, flinging it open hurriedly. It was the deputy sheriff of the police department of Forks. Not a good sign.

Turns out Charlie had too much to drink, but insisted on driving because it was his damn truck. They couldn't confirm the exact number of times the truck flipped over. When they got to the scene my dad was pinned beneath the hood of the overturned vehicle and Charlie was nowhere in sight. My dad slipped in and out of consciousness, but he was able to tell the paramedics that neither had worn a seatbelt and the wreck had occurred about two hours ago. He was pinned beneath that truck for two fucking hours before anyone showed up. He was alone and scared and he couldn't find his best friend and I wasn't there to help him like I should have been. They eventually found _most_ of Charlie. Parts of him were scattered about the scene of the accident. They even collected matter from his brain out of the tree branch twenty feet high. They assume he flew out of the windshield and was drug by the truck before being launched into a nearby tree. The bulk of his body was found down in the ditch about 100 feet away from where the truck came to a rest. Fucking gruesome.

They were able to extract my dad from the wreckage and take him to the hospital, but they couldn't save his legs. That was the last day he was able to walk. He is on constant pain meds and has to be taken to the bathroom and helped in the shower. These tasks obviously fell to me. I love my father and do not resent him for having to be helped with even the simplest of tasks, such as putting his socks on.

I resent that bitch, Bella, and I will until the day I die.

Why? Well let me enlighten you. Her dad started drinking pretty heavily because her mom, Renee, left when she was young, maybe 3 or 4. She left because she couldn't handle Bella and being a mom to such a bad, disappointing child. Charlie was never the same once Renee left and I don't blame him for drinking to escape taking care of that snot-nosed brat. Bella caused misery everywhere she went by simply breathing.

Charlie was particularly stressed that fishing trip because Bella had fallen down the stairs and broken her arm. If the whore had been more careful, he wouldn't have had to take off work to take her to the emergency room. The nurse got the impression that he was abusing Bella because her retarded ass was always getting hurt one way or another. That nurse started rumors that quickly spread throughout Forks. Not that Bella didn't deserve the shit to be beaten out of her, but Charlie never laid a hand on her. The stares were really getting to him and he had more to drink than he should have.

I will never forgive her for merely existing.

A loud bang followed by "Shit!" sounds from the living room. I whip around to see my father lying on the floor with his wheel chair tipped over. I run to him to help him up and make sure he is okay.

"Dad? What happened? Are you okay?" I can barely get the words out.

"Wait! Don't move me yet, Jacob." He takes several ragged, deep breaths and I can tell he is in a lot of pain. I look towards the direction he is laying and notice the remote is a few inches away from his body.

"Were you trying to get the remote off the floor?" I almost screech at him.

"Y-yes," He wheezes out. "I am okay now. Help my back up into my chair."

I gently bend down to pick him up after I straighten out his chair. He has lost a lot of weight and I have gained an incredible amount of muscle and strength from my transformation, so he feels as light as a small child. Once I get him situated, I feel my anger quickly boiling over. I know I am about to lose it and with a quick glance to make sure he is still okay, I turn and run through the door. I barely clear the porch before I launch my human form off the railing only to land on the ground in a dead sprint as a wolf.

I don't even care that I have lost another outfit and pair of shoes. All I can think of is how royally Bella has fucked up my whole world. Bella Swan will pay. It will only take me about five minutes to run to the shelter in wolf form, and when I get there, she's going to wish she was never fucking born.

* * *

Reviews are love, so please leave us some.


	6. Chapter 6

Like we've been saying, this story is graphic and mature. The mature part will definitely come into play during this chapter. You have been warned!

If you happen to be into Edward/Jasper (particularly Emoward/Geeksper) slash stories then check out Britney's entry into the Devirginizing Edward one-shot contest, entitled _Need To Feel_ … http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5667912/1/

**Disclaimer:** SM owns all things Twilight.

Chapter playlist: _Need You Now _by Lady Antebellum

* * *

**BPOV**

Ironically enough, the few days after Jacob's seemingly random attack were the best days I have had since I was brought here. Slipping into the bleak darkness after realizing Edward was screaming left me in a fitful sleep I wasn't able to wake up from. When I did come back to, however, I was in a sitting position wearing a tank top and some panties. The tank top is white and very loose, probably belonging to one of the guys.

When I woke up, I wasn't sure how long I had been unconscious. Every muscle in my body ached and it hurt to breathe. Even shallow breaths were horrendous. I tried to stay quiet, but my whimpers woke Edward up. He looked so relieved to find that I was awake. I noticed that he was also sitting and was now without his jeans, leaving him in some dark boxers with a design on them that I couldn't quite make out from my position across the dim room.

He immediately started crying and asking me if I was okay. My mouth was so dry and my chest hurt too much to answer him, so I just nodded in confirmation. I wanted to comfort him and tell him that I was going to be okay, but I just couldn't seem to find the strength to open my mouth and project the words. My response wasn't very convincing to Edward, who seemed to be having a panic attack. My ears were ringing and I couldn't get the desperate sound of Edward screaming out of my mind.

He explained to me that after I passed out Jacob kept beating me for a few more minutes. Sam eventually ran in and pulled him off. Embry came in a few moments later and lowered me to the ground. He also allowed Edward to remove his pants since they were the same ones that he urinated in.

Embry is younger than all the other guys and is about three years younger than me. He was always the tag along and did everything the other boys told him too. He often got in trouble and willingly took the blame for stunts they put him up to. He was a very sweet child and I am at a loss as to how he ended up being a part of this deadly scheme.

Embry ended up surprising both Edward and me. He became an ally of sorts, while still keeping us hostage. He is the one who cleaned me up and put the clothes back on my body. Edward said he was very gentle when he was handling me.

Edward and I sat in silence for a long time after I regained consciousness, allowing me to physically recover while letting him mentally recuperate.

Later, Embry came back in alone with a box. He gave me a sheepish smile, which I figured was a result of him having to put underwear on my naked body. He gave both Edward and I water and some food. He also brought us small white painter's buckets and allowed us to use the restroom.

He repeated this little routine for four days. He never spoke, and Edward and I decided not to question him, but we always thanked him whenever he came down.

Fortunately, I was healing at a faster rate because of the structured feedings and nutrition I was consuming.

During these four days, we also never got moved back up into standing positions. I haven't seen any of the other guys since the attack, but I am smart enough to know this treatment won't last for too much longer. I know they are planning something. However, I keep my fears to myself in trying to keep Edward as calm as possible in this situation.

"Thinking of the cure for cancer over there?" Edward snickers at what I am sure is a dazed expression on my face.

"Actually, I was wondering what design your panties have on them." I keep my face straight as I see Edward duck his head and let out a groan of embarrassment.

"Oh god, I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

"You thought I wouldn't notice? What else is there to do but stare at each other? Seriously though, what's on your boxers?" I am genuinely curious and glad to have a distraction from my dread of the future.

"There isn't anything on them. I think you need to get some glasses. My dad can maybe prescribe you some." Now I know he is lying.

"Please, Edward." I try to pout but since it has never worked before in my life, I am not sure if I am even doing it correctly. However, I must be doing something right because I hear Edward sigh and hear him whisper, "Lips."

I can barely hear him, but I think he said 'lips.' Seriously?

Part of me wants to tease him and the other part wants to be sure I heard him right.

"What was that?" I ask, cocking my head to the right and raising an eyebrow, like I have seen him do countless times since we have been down here.

"Lips." He says minutely louder.

"Huh? Edward, I can't hear you. You really need to speak up."

"Bella! They are _lips_ okay? And it says '_Lover boy_' across my ass! Oh, and to top it off, they are silk!" He is shouting, but I can see the smirk across his beautiful face.

"Oh. Yeah, that's what I thought you said the first time." My poker face breaks and I start laughing uncontrollably. I have to cross my legs because I am afraid I will pee myself with the force of my laughter. Edward is laughing too, with his head thrown back euphorically. His laughter is such a wonderful sound, so carefree and light. It resonates throughout 'our space,' as I affectionately refer to it in my head.

When he brings his eyes back to mine they are sparkling and I can see the crinkles around his eyes, which indicate that he has laughed a lot in his lifetime. I start to wonder if I have any laugh lines. There have not been many opportunities for me to laugh during my short time on earth. Often in the group-home, when you laugh you are accused of doing something bad and are punished.

Edward is still chuckling when his eyes dart down to my bare legs. He abruptly stops laughing and his gaze becomes fixated on my crossed, exposed thighs. I start to blush, but I can't seem to move or speak.

I wait for him to raise his head. When he does, it is very slow and I can literally feel his eyes roaming up my body. When he finally meets my gaze again, I can see the fire in his eyes. The entire room has become charged with this electrical energy that I have never felt before. Is it wrong to feel this amazing tingling sensation throughout my body? I hope it never goes away. So much of my life has consisted of feeling pain or complete numbness, so this new sensation is definitely welcome.

Neither one of us speaks. We continue to stare at each other for an immeasurable amount of time. The only thing that breaks us from our reverie is footsteps. They are coming down the stairs and we soon hear the all too familiar key in the lock and the door flying open.

"Honey, I'm home!" Jared's shrill voice rings out.

He and Paul start laughing while Sam just stares at me with this look that sends a different kind of tingle throughout my body. I know that look. It is pure evil and I have seen it on men many times before. My only hope is that whatever they have planned, they leave Edward out of it. I can handle it, but Edward is barely hanging on. I know this is extremely hard on him and he misses his family so much.

Paul walks over to me and kneels down. He slowly moves his hand and I brace myself, expecting him to hit me or slap me in the face. What he does is worse. He takes his hand and drags it up my thigh and across my stomach to my neck. He then grips my neck and starts to lean in to kiss me. I turn my head away, but his grip just tightens painfully.

"No!" Paul stops gripping my neck but leaves his hand in place.

"Get away from her!" I hear Edward yell and I mentally sigh. Hasn't he learned anything? For being so smart he is sometimes such an idiot. They are going to do what they want no matter what he says. He is in no position to stop them.

"Oh, so you want a piece then?" Paul asks, malice lacing his tone.

"Awww, baby, don't do that to me! I thought you and I had a connection." Jared drawls as he walks over to Edward. He repeats the same motions on Edward that Paul did to me. Now it's my turn to yell out.

"Stop! What do you guys want?" Maybe if I anger them they will forget about Edward and take it out on me.

"We are bored." Sam states simply.

I look at him with an open mouth. He is _bored_?!? He came down here to fuck with us because he is _bored_? What happened to Emily? Can't she keep him entertained?

"And we want to play a little game." I know there is more to that, but I can't figure out what just yet.

"Here are the rules… You," He points at Edward, "will fuck her."

It is so quiet that you can hear the birds chirping outside and up the stairwell. Paul and Jared have looks of disappointment on their faces and it is obvious they didn't know what Sam was going to say. But even I know you don't go against Sam. They will do whatever he tells them to do. They can't think for themselves.

"What?!?" Edward screeches. "You have to be kidding me!"

"Does it look like I'm playing? Well, I guess we are _playing_ a game… but I am serious. Are you going to do it?" He is looking at Edward. No one has said anything directly to me yet.

"Hell no I won't do it. I won't be a pawn for you to use as you please."

"Okay." Sam simply states. I know there is something else he has planned. He wouldn't give up that easily. Even Edward looks skeptical, but Sam just nods his head like it is over.

"Paul. You can have her now."

As soon as the words left his mouth Paul jerks me towards him causing my bottom to scrape along the rough cold ground."

"No! Please!" I shout hoping to stop this. I can survive a lot of things, but I am not so sure I can live through being raped by any one of these evil men.

Sam raises his hand to signal for Paul to stop. He looks at me and then starts to speak, explaining the rules of the game.

"You will let Cullen fuck you. If you behave and take it like a good girl, you will both get some food and water later tonight. If not, I will let Paul have you and neither of you will get food. I think the choice is pretty clear and simple, but you two are pretty fuckin' dumb. So, what'll it be, Bells? You going to play nice and let us watch you like the whore you are?"

He looks at me with an eyebrow raised, waiting for my answer. I don't have to think before the word slips out of my mouth.

"Yes."

**EPOV**

Wait… What. The. _Fuck_. Did I just hear her correctly? Did she really just agree to… for me to… for _us_ to ummm… _Oh god._ I think I'm gonna be sick.

No, I must have heard her wrong.

Her big brown eyes told me that I had, in fact, not misunderstood. Her face was set and determined, a vision of absolute strength. Me, on the other hand, I was scared shitless.

She was holding my gaze, trying to communicate silently that everything would be ok. I wasn't so sure.

We are in a fucking cement room. It's chilly, dim, and it smells a little funny. And not only am I a virgin and almost as inexperienced in the sexual department as one can be, but those pricks were going to be watching _everything_. Not exactly ideal conditions for one's first time having sex.

It's not like I was saving myself for marriage or anything. I honestly just never saw the point in getting close to any humans my age. It would only hurt more when it was time for me to be changed. I would become an immortal and they would remain human, growing old and eventually dying. So, I always just kept to myself.

To top everything off, I… no, _we_… were being forced to have sex with each other. Granted, we would be getting food, which I was definitely craving, and it would also keep Paul away from Bella. God, I can't even fathom him touching her like that, having her. I would do anything in my power to protect her, chains or no chains.

So yeah, considering our limited options, I guess I can see why Bella agreed so readily. It is the best choice, but _fuck_… this is not how I envisioned my first time. It's not like I wanted to lose my V-card on a bed of roses with candles all around, but _shit._... a concrete floor, chains, and an unwanted audience, not to mention I'm filthy. _Ughhh, I can't believe this is actually happening. This is so fuckin' wrong. _

Plus, I don't really know exactly what to do, and I don't even know if I'll be able to get it up. Not that I didn't want Bella like that, god… I definitely did. She is beautiful, funny, smart, caring, and fuck she's so sexy. As much as I hated those jerks for taking her clothes and exposing her like that, I can't say I didn't enjoy the view. I can tell that I am beginning to fall for her… hard. I'm glad it's her that I will be going through this with. I just wish things were different. She deserves better.

My anxiety and fears are silenced momentarily as I see Paul walk over to Bella with keys in his hand. He unhooks her chains from the metal ring and then he unlocks the cuff on her left wrist. He latches the cuff to the lower metal ring, which effectively limits Bella's mobility while also allowing her left hand to be free. She is still sitting on the hard floor, but she's shifted so that now her back is to the mutts, who are positioned in front of stairway.

After she is situated, she looks back at me, her face still showing no signs of hesitancy. That's ok because I have enough for the both of us, I'm sure.

I break away from her stare as Jared stomps towards me, keys in hand. He has an amused look on his face. _What a bastard_.

He unlocks both of my wrist cuffs and pulls me upright. The sudden lack of restraints sends a jolt through my body. I have a fleeting thought that I should make a run for it, but seeing Sam and Paul blocking the stairway shoots that idea down real quick. There's no way I would make it out of here. Not to mention, there's no way I would leave Bella here alone. No, _if_ we get out of here, we are getting out of here _together_.

I must have been frozen in place while I pondered because I suddenly feel Jared place a loud, open-handed smack right on one of my ass cheeks, hurling me almost half way across the small space towards Bella.

"Get to steppin' Eddie. We don't have all damn day," Sam sneered.

"Yeah _Lover boy_, I can't wait to see you in action," Jared stated excitedly. Of course I would be wearing the stupid Valentine's boxers.

I took the remaining few steps towards Bella. _How the hell was I supposed to do this_? There's no way I can with them watching and talking shit.

Then I feel Bella reach up with her free hand, lacing her cold fingers through my own. When our skin touches, I feel a warm, tingly sensation course through my entire body. I'd never felt anything like it before. Looking into her wide eyes, I could tell she felt it too.

_God, I have wanted to touch her for so long. _

She tugged my hand down, signaling that she wanted me beside her. So I kneeled near her long outstretched legs. They were peppered with bruises and cuts. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my anxiety, as I looked into her eyes.

"It's okay, Edward," she said in a soothing whisper.

"Bella," I started, "it's _not_ okay! This is so _wrong_. I really don't think I can do this." My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. My breath was coming out in short, quick pants and my eyes were glassy with unshed tears. I needed to get myself under control quickly before I had a full-blown panic attack.

"Edward, we don't have a choice! We _have_ to do this. We _need_ to do this. Just block out those assholes and remember… it's just you and me, okay… you and me." She was rubbing small circles onto the back of my hand. Her small ministrations and calming words were starting to help.

"It's not _just_ that they'll be watching, Bella," I whispered. "I hate that you are being forced into this. It's not fair. You deserve…" but I didn't get to finish.

"Edward," she huffed, "I'll be fine. We can do this." I needed to tell her one more thing…

"Bella, I… I… I've never… done this before."

"Me neither, Edward. I told you, we're in this together."

Her kind words caused a lone tear to escape and trail down my face. With her shackled hand, she reached up to wipe it away with her thumb, but then she left her hand on my cheek. I leaned into her soft caress. _She felt so good_.

She shyly moved her thumb lower and ghosted it across my bottom lip, causing the sensitive skin there to ignite and making me suck in a breath. I puckered my lips, and softly kissed her thumb.

I then reached my other hand that wasn't still entwined with hers up to wrap around the side of her neck. I could feel her pulse beating quickly against my palm and all I could think was how bad I wanted to suck and lick the delicate skin there.

I could feel myself hardening and my boxers tenting. I faintly heard the sound of those assholes talking and cackling, but I did what Bella said and just tried to block them out. With her as a distraction I was actually pretty successful.

She took her full, pink bottom lip into her mouth and was now biting it. _Fuck, it was so sexy when she did that. _

I could slowly feel some of my anxiety and fear dissipating, being replaced with feelings of raw want and desire. As fucked up as this situation was, I couldn't control the fact that I fucking _craved_ her.

I tentatively began leaning forward, my eyes locked on her gorgeous mouth. She released her bottom lip and then her tongue snuck out to moisten it. She began leaning in towards me and finally our lips met and fused together.

If what I felt before was warm and tingly, this felt like a fucking inferno was blazing through my veins.

Our lips were still at first, hesitant, but then we slowly began moving them together, gaining confidence. I sucked her full bottom lip into my mouth and caressed it softly with my tongue. Bella removed her hand from my own and was now holding both sides of my face. Her silky tongue laved my lips seductively and then sought entrance into my mouth. I eagerly opened to her and soon our tongues were stroking one another, tasting each other.

Never allowing our mouths to disconnect, I moved from my kneeling position and situated myself in between Bella's legs. With one hand still touching her slender neck, I moved my other free hand up and laced my fingers in her long mahogany locks. Despite them not having been properly washed in who knows how long, they were still soft to the touch.

Holding her head gently, I slowly lowered us so that we were lying on the hard concrete floor. I knew it was probably uncomfortable, so I kept her head cradled in my hand for the time being. I know my hand was no substitute for a pillow, but it would have to do.

I hoped that my being on top of her would act as a sort of shield, blocking most of her body and what was happening between us from the Three Stooges across the room. I also tried to keep most of my weight off of her. She was so small and fragile. I didn't want to hurt her.

Suddenly, she threaded her fingers into my hair and tugged. _Fuck that felt good!_ Guess she wasn't as fragile as I thought.

Feeling a little braver, I sucked her tongue into my mouth then with my hand that was under her head, I tugged her hair lightly. She moaned into my mouth. _Sweet Jesus, that was the sexiest sound I've ever heard._ I could feel myself growing harder each second. My erection was practically throbbing now.

Our kisses are becoming more passionate and desperate and frantic. I needed more and I could tell she wanted more too. I shifted my weight above her so that we were now touching from our pelvises down. Her hips bones were digging into me, but I could care less. I could feel her hot, wet center through the thin material of her panties and my boxers and it caused a deep groan to escape from within my chest. I knew she could feel my hard length pushing against her as well.

_I can't believe this is actually happening._ I am having such conflicting emotions at the moment. I'm pissed and scared and excited and so fucking turned on, but I also feel very vulnerable.

I break away from Bella's lips and trail soft kisses down her neck. She tilts her head, giving me the access I crave. As I lavish her neck and collarbone with licks and bites, I slowly move my hand down to caress her small waist. She is so skinny and I can easily feel her ribs. At my touch, I can feel her stomach muscles quiver and tighten.

One of her hands is still laced in my hair, alternating between pulling my bronze strands and rubbing my scalp. Her other hand is gently rubbing up and down my back, but I can feel her short nails scraping against my skin every once in a while, and I fucking love it.

Without warning, she grinds herself on my hard shaft, eliciting another groan from me, louder this time. I struggled not to shoot my load right then and there.

I have the sudden urge to mark Bella as mine. I move my mouth to the junction of her neck and shoulder and without really thinking, I bite the delicate skin there and suck, just like I wanted to do when I saw her naked days ago. She must like it as much as me because she bucks her hips up towards mine again.

I move my mouth back to hers, savoring our intimate connection. Feeling even braver and now completely overrun with lust, I slowly slide my hand from her small waist up to her breast. _I was right, she does fit perfectly into the palms of my hands._ The thin tank top she's wearing is the only thing between my hand and her bare chest. She shivers under my touch and softly moans into our kiss. I cover her small mound with my hand and I feel her nipple harden. I gently squeeze her, unsure what I'm really supposed to do, but just letting instinct take over.

As I continue rubbing her and kissing her, she trails her hands up under my dingy t-shirt so that she's touching my skin without any barriers. I revel in her warm touch. It really does feel like we are in our own little world, just the two of us.

Wanting to feel her without any barriers too, but not wanting to expose her, I trail my hand down her thin torso then place my fingers under the hem of her white tank top. Breaking the kiss, I look into Bella's eyes, silently asking permission. Her chestnut eyes are hooded with lust and she nods once. Making sure she stays covered, I push my hand up under the thin fabric. When my hand makes contact with her breast again, Bella's eyes break my stare and wantonly roll back into her head. I watch my hand as I gently fondle her and the sight causes me to grind into her.

Bella lifts her head back up and our lips reconnect again in fervent kisses. I rub her taut nipple with my thumb and index finger. I vaguely hear someone clear their throat in the background and realize that Bella and I are probably getting a little too caught up in the moment.

Not wanting to rush but knowing we should probably get on with it, I gradually guide my hand down her lean body and out from under her tank top until my hand is hovering over where I most want to touch her. I don't have to touch her to know she's already wet for me. I can see the wet spot on her panties and I felt it on my straining erection moments ago.

I gently touch her, sliding my fingers slowly up and down over her panties. She bucks her hips into my touch and spreads her legs wider for me. I tug her panties to the side so that I can have access to her. I gingerly begin rubbing her slick center with my fingers. _God she feels so fucking good. I can't wait to be inside her, to feel her all around me._

I slowly push one finger inside. She is practically dripping wet already, but I thought I should probably try and prepare her for me. I know it will be painful for her regardless, but I want to make it as pleasurable as possible and I don't want to hurt her anymore than necessary.

I push my finger in and out of her. Her breathing is escalated and she is gripping my wrist with her hand. I add two fingers and she arches her back and moans softly. I bend down and kiss her soft lips that are now crimson from all our making out.

Unexpectedly, she moves the hand that was gripping my wrist and starts rubbing me over my boxers. I almost come unglued right then and there. _Fuuuuuck, I don't know if I can hold out for much longer. If we're gonna do this, we gotta do it now before I bust… literally. _

I remove my fingers from inside her and she gasps at the loss. I move her small hand away so that I can position myself through the hole in my boxers. She places both hands on my biceps as I steady myself and place the head of my cock at her entrance.

I look into her eyes and whisper, "Ready?"

"Yes, Edward." _God I loved when she said my name._

I rub myself up and down her wetness several times before slowly pushing into her until I'm completely sheathed. I'm unable to contain a low moan and Bella whimpers softly. It takes all of my control to go slow because the feeling is so completely overwhelming. I see Bella grimace and I know she's hurting. I wish I could ease it for her somehow, but all I know to do is be still and wait for her to adjust and tell me it's okay to continue.

After a few moments of silence and stillness, her grimace disappears and she nods that she's ready. I situate myself so that I'm almost completely covering her, but not crushing her small frame. I slowly pull out almost all the way, then push back in. The feeling is so fucking intense. I know I won't be able to last long.

As I continue my movements, Bella wraps her legs around my waist, her feet resting on the backs of my thighs. We are both panting heavily and sharing chaste kisses as we are connected in the most amazing way. I hear the dipshits talking amongst themselves, but I try not to focus on them. _Bella is mine._

I am starting to feel the tightening in my lower abdomen and I know it won't be much longer. I need Bella to be satisfied and I want to give her pleasure, so I lower my head and suck her nipple into my mouth through her thin tank top. She moans and arches into me. I move to her other nipple and repeat my actions there, and soon I can feel her inner walls clenching around me. That's all I need. I release her nipple and push into her one last time as my orgasm overpowers my entire body. The inferno that was blazing with every touch and caress has now exploded. I have never felt anything like this before.

As we come down off our euphoric highs, we are both panting and smiling adoringly at each other. Her once pale face now has a pink flush to it. I feel my chest constricting as I stare into her beautiful chocolate eyes. If I thought I was falling before, well I had now officially _fallen_. I see the same emotions reflected back at me in Bella's eyes, which are not quite so empty and desolate anymore.

We chastely kiss once more before I am suddenly being pulled off of her roughly. I'm being dragged back across the small room, but I don't even know who's pulling me. I can't look away from Bella. Her eyes are locked on me as she's being sat up and re-chained in a sitting position.

I'm aware of the sounds of clinking metal and the fact that my hands are being placed back in the cold metal cuffs, but I'm oblivious to anything but her.

I seriously think I might actually _love_ this girl. The thought both excites and scares me.

Suddenly, I hear the door slam and look away from Bella to realize we are alone. I snap my attention back to her as she smiles weakly at me. She looks so tired. I'm instantly aware how completely exhausted I am, as well. My eyelids keep drooping, but I fight to keep them open.

Then I hear the faint sound of Bella's beautiful humming and before I can stop it, sleep consumes me.

* * *

Soooo, what did you think?? Show us some love…


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Sorry for the delay on this chapter guys!! Alpha Lindsay hasn't been feeling well, so we just weren't able to get the chapter finished and posted. This is actually just part 1 of our originally planned chapter 7, hence why it's shorter than normal, but we figured you would like an update now rather than waiting even longer! Hopefully the next part will be posted in a few days and then we will get back on schedule with posting every Sunday. Thanks for your patience!

And don't forget, if you're into Edward/Jasper slash, check out Beta Britney's (Vampress911) one-shot for the Devirginizing Edward contest, entitled _Need To Feel_. The contest is still open for another couple of weeks so there's still time to submit your entries!

* * *

**BPOV**

Looking across the dank space that has been my "home" for longer than I care to admit, I see Edward's beautiful sleeping form. His strong, broad chest is rising and falling slowly with each inhale and exhale. His head is leaned back against the concrete wall behind him, stretching his lithe neck into a tempting position, and his shackled hands are resting in his lap.

He looks so peaceful and content in his slumber, as if we hadn't actually been kidnapped and tortured by a gang of rabid heathens… as if our reality was only a horrible nightmare.

I idly wonder if I would look like that in my sleep. Highly doubtful. Even if this was only a bad dream, if I wasn't actually chained to a damn wall, my reality before being taken wouldn't conjure up pleasant images in my head and cause me to look peaceful as I slept. I'm sure quite the opposite is true. My life before this wasn't much better.

But Edward… he's different. He has a whole amazing family waiting for him, probably frantically searching non-stop at this very moment in hopes of finding and rescuing him. He has people that care about him, that care what happen to him outside of these walls. Not me.

He probably led a blissfully happy life up until this point. He was probably the kid at school that everyone knows and likes and wants to be friends with. He was probably the person that every guy envied and every girl lusted after. I mean… fuck, just _look_ at him. He's beautiful. I bet girls practically threw themselves at him. I honestly don't understand how he is still a virgin. Well… _was_ a virgin.

The delicious soreness below my waist reminds me of last night and as I gaze at Edward, my mind replays it all… every moment, every kiss, every touch, every thrust, every sexy sound that escaped from his full lips. It was almost, _almost_, perfect… besides the sickly obvious reasons why it wasn't.

That time with him, being with him and being able to touch him, was the absolute best moment of my entire life, but the memory is saturated with my guilt. I should never have made that decision for him, forced him into having sex with me just because I was hungry and scared what Paul would do to me.

I look down at my thin, battered and bruised body and suddenly feel very self conscious. He must have been disgusted by me. It must have been so hard for him to touch me and be with me like that. He must have been imagining a different girl while he was with me, some girl he goes to school with that is beautiful and flawless and worthy of his perfection. That girl is definitely not me. God, I practically _stole _his virginity! He was probably waiting for the right girl, waiting to be in love, and then I go and decide for him that he will have sex with me. I didn't even give him the choice!

Making that decision yesterday was so selfish of me. I hated myself for ruining that once in a lifetime experience for him, but I guess part of me knew that if I didn't jump on the chance, I would probably never get it again. I wanted him and I wanted my first time to willingly be touched in that intimate manner to be done by him.

I didn't lie to him when I said I was a virgin, I was, but it wasn't the first time someone had touched me… like that. It's not an uncommon occurrence living in the group home. It had been humiliating and disgusting and filled me with so much shame that maybe there was some unconscious part of me that wanted to replace those bad memories with a slightly good one. Sure, it was still a fucked up situation, but being with Edward and being in such close proximity to him, I was able to get lost and intoxicated in his essence and forget where I was. But apparently I also forgot that by me making that decision for him, I would become the monster, forcing someone to do something that cherished and personal when they didn't want to.

I had become what I hate and it was due to pure selfishness and fear. I should have been stronger for him.

I remember how scared he was, how nervous he was. Hell, he was on the verge of having a full-blown panic attack because he was being forced to have sex with me! A few tears had even spilt from his gorgeous emerald eyes. That was the moment that I almost said no… almost.

I should have said no. I should have taken whatever "punishment" Paul had to offer and protected Edward's innocence. Sure, we wouldn't have gotten any food, but because of Embry, we'd stayed pretty well-fed so we weren't starving at that point. But I just wasn't strong enough. I couldn't resist the opportunity to touch Edward and when I finally did, the electric current that ran through my entire body made me feel alive for the first time that I can remember. Once I felt that, there was definitely no going back. The look in his eye, like maybe he felt it too, had given me a glimmer of hope that maybe… just maybe… he kind of wanted to be with me too.

_Ha! Yeah right, Bella._

I had completely lost myself in the sensations he was making me feel, which only causes my guilt to multiply. I had enjoyed everything while he was probably suffering through it. He was so gentle and considerate and despite his claim to inexperience, every caress and kiss from him set my body on fire.

When everything was all said and done and Edward was being dragged away from me, it felt like my heart was being pulled from my chest. The constriction was so intense that I struggled to catch my breath. I kept my eyes locked with his, afraid to lose what little connection we had left. In that moment, I realized that I cared entirely too much for him. The act of having sex with him had been like him marking me, making me his for eternity, like he'd branded his name on my heart. Edward Cullen now owned me and he always would, but he deserved so much better than me, so I resolved to keep my feelings hidden.

The metallic clinking across the room startles me. Edward is shifting and slowly waking up. A quick glance to his boxers makes me smile. "Lover boy"… _yeah, you could say so_.

Edward lifted his head from the concrete wall and rapidly blinked his eyes several times before rubbing them with his fists. Everything he did was so endearing. I was really in way too fucking deep and I hoped that my newfound feelings wouldn't be so obvious to him.

His green eyes locked with mine and he gave me that sexy as hell crooked smirk. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Morning sunshine," I said as cheerily as I could.

"Morning Bella," he replied, his deep voice even huskier with the remnants of sleep.

We sat in silence for a while, neither of us sure what to say. I didn't really want to bring up the events of last night, but I felt ignoring them wouldn't be right either. Something needed to be said, but I just wasn't sure what that something was. Maybe I should apologize… tell him I'm sorry I forced him into that situation. Maybe I should ask him if he's okay? Maybe I should make a joke? _Fuck, I don't have a damn clue how to handle this! _

Across the space, I heard Edward clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Um… so, Bella… um… well, are you… are you feeling okay this morning?" As he finished stammering out his question, he looked at me with unsure but caring eyes.

"I'm feeling… good, Edward," I answered as I chuckled nervously. "Um, how 'bout you? You pretty much passed out after they left us alone. I hummed for all of ten seconds." I knew I probably shouldn't be teasing him right now, but I just needed to lighten the conversation. I had a better chance of hiding my feelings as long as things didn't get too deep.

"God, I'm sorry Bella! I guess I was just… I don't know… I must have been really tired from, well… from all the physical and mental exertion I guess." I hate to say it, but he was so fucking adorable in his uncomfortable state. If I had been able to I would have comforted him with a hug and a kiss, but I settled with a bit more teasing.

"Edward, it's okay… really. You're a typical man that falls asleep right after sex." If he only knew that he was anything _but _typical.

He grimaced at my statement and I instantly regretted the words that fell out of my big mouth. "I just mean that… Edward it's normal to be tired after that, so I'm not mad at your for falling asleep. I was just teasing."

His green eyes were still swimming with hurt. "Why would you joke around right now… after last night?"

His question threw me completely off guard. What the fuck was I supposed to say to that? _"Oh Edward, I just tease to keep from telling you that last night was the single best moment of my entire life and oh… I love you and want to be with you forever."_ Nope, can't exactly say that.

"I don't know, Edward. I'm sorry for teasing you. It's just… well, I didn't want to have this awkward morning after conversation. And I didn't want you to feel like you owed me any sort of… I don't know… I mean, I know I was the one that forced you into doing what we did, so I just didn't want you to feel obligated…"

I wasn't sure what the fuck I was trying to say to be honest, but the pained look in Edward's eyes only intensified as I struggled through my half-ass explanation. He cut me off before I was able to finish though.

"OBLIGATED?!" he yelled at me. He'd never raised his voice at me, so it immediately shocked me into silence. "You think you FORCED me into having sex you? God Bella, are you fucking blind?!"

Blind? What did he mean by that? I was so confused. "Huh? What? No I'm not blind…" I squeaked out hesitantly.

"You must be blind if you think you forced me into having sex with you, Bella." His voice had calmed slightly, but it was still loud, forceful, and laced with anger and hurt… all because of me. I always ruined things.

Looking down and away from his eyes, I said, "Edward, if I hadn't chosen for you, if I had given you a choice, you would have decided differently."

"Bella, how can you be so sure of that?! If getting food was the only factor involved, you're right, I would have said no because I would never dream of putting you in the situation where you had to have sex with me in front of those assholes just for food! That's wrong and degrading and you deserve better than that, whether you choose to believe it or not. However, because Paul was also a factor in their sick little game last night, I wouldn't have chosen any differently than you did! There is no fucking way that I would let him… _rape_ you Bella…"

His voice breaks at the end when he says my name, so he pauses and takes a deep, shaky breath as if he's trying to get a handle on his emotions. I can hardly believe everything he's just told me. He's acting like he really cares about me, the same way I care about him… but how could that be true?

"So don't," he sniffles, still regaining his composure before looking intently into my eyes, "DON'T you tease me and DON'T you say I was obligated and DON'T you act like last night was a mistake because… because it wasn't a fucking mistake, Bella."

Just as I'm about to give in and tell him that he's right, it wasn't a mistake, it was actually fucking beautiful, the ominous sound of keys turning in the lock stop me and I whip my head in the direction of the door. I hear Edward's breathing escalate with fear as the door opens and footsteps descend the stairs.

Seconds later, Sam, Paul, Jared, and Embry are standing at the foot of the stairwell. Embry shoots me an apologetic look before staring at the floor.

"Well, well, well… how are the _lovebirds_ doing this morning?" Sam asks mockingly.

Neither Edward nor I answer. "Fucking answer me!" Sam screams.

"Fine, sir. We're fine," I answer for us both.

"Yeah I bet you are _fine_ you little whore. Seemed like you really enjoyed getting a piece of Eddie's cock last night… a little too much in fact," Sam sneered at me with an evil grin.

"Yeah, Edward, how dare you cheat on me like that! I thought you wanted to be _my _lover boy," Jared said then pouted dramatically.

"So I thought to myself after leaving here last night," Sam started, ignoring Jared's comment, "what should we do about this new… development? Then it hit me, since you two obviously have formed some special bond and have no doubt grown accustomed to being together all the time, I thought… maybe we should separate you two and make this a little more like the punishment it should be and not like some fucking match-making service."

I could hear Edward's gasp across the room. I looked back to his beautiful face and the look of pure terror and helplessness made me want to weep. We had both begun to rely on each other's company, so much that I didn't know if we could make it apart. I feared that Edward was far too fragile to survive on his own. I _needed_ to stay with him.

"Sam, sir, please… I'll do anything… just, don't separate us… please?" I knew I was begging and I knew that saying I would so anything was probably a big fucking mistake, but they could do anything to me as long as they left Edward alone and let us stay together.

Sam, Paul, and Jared broke out into a chorus of laughter at my efforts. "Damn Bella, you really are the whore that Jacob says you are huh? You just got some of Eduardo's dick last night and know you're begging for more!" Paul snickered evilly after he'd insulted me.

I glanced back over at Edward. He was practically hyperventilating by this point. I tried to calm him with my even stare, but suddenly Sam and Paul were unlocking my chains and jerking me up off the cold floor. Edward's eyes went wide with panic.

"Please… _please_! Just let me stay, please!" I was fighting their hold on me, but my struggle was useless. I was physically weak and lacking energy, while they were both far bigger and stronger.

As they dragged me towards the stairs, I looked back at Edward and tried to console him. Tears were freely running down his face, leaving clean tracks on his slightly dirty face. "Edward… Edward look at me! It's gonna be okay. You're gonna be ok, Edward! I'll be back."

"Don't you worry Bells, I will take extra special care of him for you," Jared sneered as he ran his fingers through Edward's unruly bronze hair. Edward flinched at the touch.

"Don't you fucking touch him, you son of a bitch! Leave him alone!" I screamed, all the while still being dragged further and further from the boy I now knew I loved more than my own life, more than anything.

"Hey now, Bells. You got to have your fun with Edward. Now it's Jared's turn. He'll be gentle," Sam whispered in my ear before throwing his head back and laughing.

Before Edward was completely out of my sight, I saw Jared kneel down to get eye-level with him. Jared was stroking his cheek and saying something that was too low for me to hear. Edward's eyes were squeezed shut, tears still overflowing. Embry stood away from them, staring at the ground.

"Edwaaaaaaaard!" I screamed as Sam and Paul dragged me out of the shelter and into the bright sunlight. The light was so bright and overwhelming that I had to squint my eyes. I stumbled a bit, but they just kept dragging me along roughly. My chest was heaving and I was gasping for air. I felt like I was sobbing, but without the tears.

Paul and Sam stopped walking long enough for Sam to slap me hard across the face. "God would you just shut the fuck up!" He yelled at me before everything went dark and fuzzy.

Later when I regained consciousness, I looked around frantically and realized that I was in the woods and I was tied to a tree. I pulled on the restraints, but they were tight and wouldn't budge. I took in my surroundings and all I could see in every direction were trees and more trees. I tried screaming out for help, but my voice only echoed and was met with silence.

I was alone. Edward wasn't across from me. Edward wasn't there to help soothe my fears and worries with his beautiful face or crooked smirk or joyous laugh. And I wasn't there for him. God only knows what Jared was doing to him!

I pulled again on the ropes around my wrists, but my efforts were pointless. After a few more minutes of struggling to get free, I finally gave up and hung my head.

For the first time in a long time, I let myself cry.

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read! Please let us know what you think! Reviews keep us motivated =)


End file.
